Back to Avalon
by CaptainCrunch231511
Summary: Harry is unsure what to do with his life. He spends time studying for his NEWTS at the Burrow with Hermione. Abusive Ron. Implied physical violence Please don't read if you don't like this type of story. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Back to Avalon

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

To Harry Potter, the world felt like it was crashing down around him. The pressure that he felt was unbearable. He didn't know what to do next. Harry only knew that he wanted to escape.

It had been almost a year since Harry had defeated the darkest wizard of the last century. Harry felt like the wizarding world expected him to live on a pedestal for the rest of his life. Everywhere Harry went people would stop and stare at him. They would point at him like he was some strange exhibit in a muggle zoo. Then there was the whispering. Every rumour that had been printed in the Daily Prophet was debated as he passed by. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

Despite the best of intentions, Molly Weasley and her family were suffocating him. Worst of all was Ginny Weasley pressuring Harry to not only get back together with her, but to marry her. They had dated briefly in Harry's 6th year and reunited briefly after the Battle of Hogwarts. At one point Harry had even convinced himself that he was in love with her. That was until he saw Ginny for what she really was.

**Flashback to Ginny's 17****th**** Birthday**

Things seemed to going well until the night of Ginny's 17th birthday. There had been a large party at the Burrow. Harry was talking happily to friends, when all of a sudden he noticed that she was gone. Having looked all over the grounds of the Burrow for Ginny, Harry decided to try the house. He heard noises coming form somewhere upstairs and began to climb the stairwell looking for the source of the noise. When Harry reached the second floor landing, he looked through the open door into Ginny's room. There was Ginny, naked, shagging Michael Corner. Harry quietly shut the door to Ginny's room. He went outside, found a quiet spot, and slowly drank himself into oblivion.

The next morning, Harry had wanted to break things off with Ginny quietly. Ginny had tried to act like nothing had happened at the party. She stood on her toes to give Harry a good morning kiss. He backed away. Harry couldn't put up with her act anymore. He led Ginny into the sitting room for a private conversation.

"I'm sorry Gin. I don't think that this is going to work out." began Harry.

"Why, Harry? I thought things were going great between us," stammered a shaken Ginny.

"Really Ginny? If that's true, then tell me what the Hell happened to you last night?" replied Harry. Ginny tried to plead her innocence as Harry's temper began to boil. "Come off it Ginny! Don't play games with me! I saw you fucking Michael Corner last night!!!" shouted Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I promise that I'll never cheat on you again! Please Harry, don't leave Me." pleaded Ginny.

Harry turned away from the crying girl and stormed upstairs to pack his trunk. It was only Ron and Hermione's invitation to go with them to Australia for a month or more that kept Harry at the Burrow.

The trio had left for Australia that evening. After restoring the memories of Hermione's parents, Hermione, Ron and Harry went on vacation until the end of September.

**End Flashback**

Harry had thought about returning to Hogwarts for his final year. The problem was that Hogwarts held too many ghosts for Harry. It was not only the place where Harry had fulfilled his destiny, but the place where he had seen his friends and mentor die.

He had also briefly considered moving into Grimmauld Place. Although it had briefly been the trio's sanctuary, Grimmauld Place was also Sirius' prison. In the end the property was donated to the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt promptly had the house turned into a museum to commemorate the Order of the Phoenix.

There was no shortage of job offers. Every single ministry department; every single business wanted to be able to claim that Harry Potter worked for them. Harry didn't want anything handed to him. It was that fact more than anything else that led Harry to choose to stay at the Burrow and study for his NEWTS. Hermione also chose to study for her NEWTS at the Burrow. Ron had gone to work with George in order to rebuild the joke shop.

Harry's days at the Burrow quickly fell into a dull routine. He spent his time studying with Hermione until Ron would come home from the shop. After supper with the Weasley's, Ron and Hermione would go off for some alone time. More often than not Ron would say something insensitive, mean or just plain stupid. Then the couple would begin to fight. Hermione would run to Harry for comfort. He would then spend the rest of the evening gluing his two best friends' relationship back together.

Christmas was approaching quickly, and the last thing Harry wanted to do was spend the holidays with Ginny declaring her undying love for him and Ron and Hermione's constant fighting. He made arrangements to stay with Viktor Krum and his family in Bulgaria for the Christmas holidays.

The first thing that happened to Harry when he returned to the Burrow was that Hermione caught him in a rib cracking hug.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much!" Hermione then whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm sorry Harry, but I need to cry on your shoulder again."

Ron walked into the small kitchen of the Burrow and briefly scowled as he saw Hermione in Harry's arms. Before he drew any attention to himself, Ron smiled and warmly greeted Harry."Hey Mate, how was Christmas with Vicky?"

Harry told Ron and Hermione all about Christmas with the Krum's. "It was brilliant Ron. You wouldn't believe this, but Viktor has the use of an indoor quidditch pitch during the winter. We spent most of the holiday there; playing pickup games of quidditch with his friends."

"Did he ask about Hermione at all?" Ron questioned.

Harry was just about to tell Ron that Viktor was very concerned about Hermione because she had stopped writing him, when he thought he saw Hermione give a slight shake of her head. "He didn't ask anything about Hermione at all, Ron. In fact Viktor is engaged to a Veela supermodel that lives in Paris." Hermione gave a small nod of her head and a shy smile flashed on her lips.

Later that evening, after Hermione had cried on Harry's shoulder for the better part of two hours, Harry began to voice his suspicions. "Hermione, are things alright between you and Ron? Ron isn't hurting you is he? If Ron doesn't stop treating you like yesterday's rubbish then you should dump his bony arse."

"No, Ron isn't hurting me. He's just been under a lot of strain at the joke shop lately. Trying to fill his brother's shoes hasn't been easy for him."

Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously. He knew that Hermione wasn't ready to confide in him just yet. In the end, Harry decided to send an owl to Hermione's parents. If he couldn't find out what was bothering Hermione, maybe they could.

January was coming to a close when Harry began to suspect that his feelings for Hermione were beginning to change. Slowly but surely he had begun to think less of Hermione the best friend and more of Hermione the woman. Harry loved the way that Hermione smiled at him when he mastered a difficult concept in one of their lessons. Wait a minute. Harry had used the word love in the same sentence as Hermione. Get it together Harry, he thought, she's Ron's girlfriend. Developing these kinds of feelings for her was dangerous.

Harry began to catch himself staring at her face when he thought that she wasn't looking. More than once he had found himself ogling her amazing bum as she walked into the kitchen. Last night had been the worst. As Hermione hugged him tightly while crying about something Ron had said, Harry felt himself grow hard as she crushed her chest to his. He only hoped that Hermione wouldn't notice his growing problem.

On the first of February, Ron had begun to show his dark side. Harry had told Molly that he was taking Hermione to visit the Granger's. Without warning, Harry had apparated Hermione to her parents' house. Amanda and Paul Granger hugged their daughter tightly. They had a great time that day. Harry heard all of the embarrassing stories about Hermione from her parents. After lunch, Harry and Hermione had told them about their Hogwarts adventures that hadn't made it into Hermione's letters. Time seemed to fly by. In what seemed no time at all it was dark outside. Hermione had already left for the Burrow. Harry was just about ready to leave when Paul and Amanda Granger pulled him aside.

"Harry we want to thank you for bringing Hermione to see us." began Paul.

"We're just sorry that we couldn't get Hermione to talk about what was bothering her." continued Amanda. "However, we think we know what is bothering you Harry."

Harry gave the Grangers a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Paul shook his head and smiled at Harry. "You need to tell her how you feel Harry."

Harry began to sputter but no words came out.

"Harry, we know that you love Hermione. We can see it in your eyes. It was in your letter when you wrote to us about her – even if you didn't put in words." added Amanda.

Harry hung his head low and a solitary tear slid down his cheek. "I can't. She's Ron's girlfriend. I don't want to hurt either of them." With that He apparated back to the Burrow.

Harry had just entered the kitchen and said hello to Arthur and Molly when he heard Ron shouting at Hermione.

"You Filthy, Little Mudblood, Whore! You had no business leaving the house without my permission!"

Smack! Harry heard the unmistakable sound of flesh striking flesh. His heart was torn from his chest and before he could react Arthur Weasley shot past him into the sitting room.

"Petrificus Totalus" Arthur roared as a spell fired from his wand and hit Ron square in the chest. Ron hit the wall and the whole house shook.

A frightened Hermione bolted into Harry's arms and held on for dear life. It took a couple of hours of soothing words from Harry, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before Hermione quieted enough to drink a strong cup of tea. Hermione sobbed quietly as Molly healed the large bruise on her cheek.

An apologetic Ron begged Hermione to forgive him and promised to never hurt her again. Of course Hermione forgave Ron and the two made up. Harry could only glare daggers at his, now, former best friend.

Ron seemed to treat Hermione better after that. For a few weeks Hermione was back to her old self. As March began, Harry suspected that Hermione and Ron's relationship was back to abnormal. Hermione had begun to wear long-sleeved shirts and refused to wear shorts no matter how warm the weather got. Harry also noticed that she was wearing more makeup than usual. Whenever somebody tried to touch her, Hermione would recoil as if she had been burned. Each day Hermione began to withdraw into herself as the time got closer for Ron to come home.

With his suspicions growing, he watched in disbelief as the Hermione that he knew, that he loved began to fade from existence. How could his first best friend treat his other best friend this way? Harry hated to see Hermione like this. He hated Ron more for treating her so badly. Harry begged Hermione to leave Ron and go back to her parents, go into hiding, leave the country, anything – just as long as she was safe. More than once he had been tempted to confront Ron. It was only the tears in beautiful Hermione's eyes that restrained him. Harry held his tongue and his temper, but just barely.

As the end of April approached, Harry had a strange dream. In the dream he saw a golden phoenix. The rather large bird landed on Harry's shoulder and began to sing a song of hope. The golden phoenix spoke to Harry in his mother's voice. "Take your love and fly away. Leave all your demons behind. Seek the road back to Avalon. There you will find peace." The phoenix flew away into the sunset.

Harry knew that it was time to confess his feelings to Hermione. He also knew that it was time to leave. Hermione and Harry had finished their NEWTS before the last weekend in April. Completing the last of their tests at the Ministry of Magic, Harry took Hermione out to lunch in order to celebrate. After a quiet lunch, Harry held Hermione's hand across the table and looked into her soft brown eyes. "Hermione, I love you. I'm leaving in the morning. Please come with me."

Hermione leapt from her chair and crushed Harry in ferocious hug. "I love you too Harry. I think that I have for a long time now. I'd love to come with you, but I'm in love with Ron and I don't want to hurt him. I'm sorry Harry but I just can't leave him." Harry and Hermione held each other tight and cried.

The next morning Harry woke up and packed his trunk. He shrunk it to the size of a small candy bar. After a quick shower, Harry walked down the stairs to say goodbye to Molly and Arthur.

"Forgive me Mr. and Mrs Weasley, but I just can't stay here anymore. I need to break out of this old spell. I've given into it for too long."

Both Molly and Arthur hugged Harry. "We understand Harry; do you know where you're going yet?"

Harry shook his head and gave his surrogate parents a sad smile. "No. I don't think I'll know until I get there. I'll send you an owl once I figure it all out."

Out of nowhere a golden phoenix burst in front of Harry. It hovered above Harry's head. Harry was just about to reach up and grab the phoenix's tail feather when he heard Ron shouting at Hermione.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Hermione? You can't leave. I forbid it!"

Hermione burst out of the kitchen, closely followed by Ron. Ron ran nose first, straight into his mother's clenched fist. He hit the ground with a thud. Hermione continued to run straight into Harry's arms. Both of her eyes were black. One eye was swollen shut. Hermione's cheeks were bruised, and her lips were swollen and bloody. Hermione's brown hair was soaked red with blood above her left ear.

"Harry, I love you! Take me with you! Please!"

Harry hugged Hermione to him with one hand and grabbed onto the tail feather of the phoenix with the other. Harry and Hermione were gone in a burst of flame. One single phoenix feather floated gently to the ground.

**AN: Is there more to this story? I'm not sure yet. C.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

**AN: Here are some of the Cree words used in this part of the story and their English counterparts.**

**Maskihkiwiyiniw – Medicine man**

**Tánisi - Hello**

**Mahihkan Otánismáw -Wolf -Daughter**

**Mahikanis -Coyote**

**Milisiw -Eagle**

**Maskwaw Okosimáw -Bear -Son**

**tipiski-pîsim ****Otánismáw**** – moon Daughter**

**mistamêk** **wiyan - Whale Fat**

The phoenix had taken Harry and Hermione to a place where they seemed to be surrounded by mountains. The trees that were behind him were taller than any that he had seen in his life. The lake that was directly in front of him was emerald green. For a brief moment, Harry thought that he and Hermione might just be in heaven.

Harry gently laid Hermione on the sandy shore of the lake. The golden phoenix landed beside her and shed its tears on Hermione's bruised face. In a moment all the cuts and bruises were gone. Slowly Hermione tried to sit up. She looked around and said one word, "Wolves" and then Hermione passed into unconsciousness. Harry looked around him to find that he was surrounded by ferocious looking wolves.

One wolf transformed into a man with brown skin and black hair tied behind his head in a single braid. His eyes were almost black in colour. The strange man was wearing pants made from the hide of an animal, no shirt, and on his head was a wolf hide that hung down his back.

"Tánisi Harry. My name is Clayton Threefingers. The Maskihkiwiyiniw sent me here to find you. He has been expecting you and your mate for some time now. "

Harry looked perplexed as he glared at the strangely attired man in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he started firing questions at the man. "Where are we? Who is this Maski thingy? What are we doing here?"

"Relax Maskwaw Okosimáw, Your questions will all be answered for you at the end of our journey. As for right now I will answer the ones that I can. We are in Northern Montana in Glacier National Park. The Maskihkiwiyiniw is what you Europeans would call a medicine man or a shaman. As to why you are here, I'm not sure. All I know is that the Maskihkiwiyiniw says that he knows you and the Mahihkan Otánismáw. He was told that you were coming and he has a message for the two of you. Now it's time to go. We have many miles to travel before the sunsets."

Clayton gave a loud whistle. Moments later three horses, two bays and a buckskin, came out of the woods and nuzzled Clayton affectionately. The bays had reddish brown coats, black tails and ears. The buckskin's coat was almost the colour of sand with a black tail. Clayton used an eagle feather to conjure a stretcher behind one of the bay horses. Both men carefully loaded Hermione onto the stretcher. Harry automatically gravitated to the buckskin, but Clayton intervened.

"Don't ride that one Harry, the buckskin's rank. It will throw an inexperienced rider without thinking twice about it. You had better ride that big mare."

"I'm sorry Mr. Threefingers, but how do we ride these horses? There are no saddles after all."

Clayton shook his head; "**mihkokwayawêw" was all he said. Clayton threaded his hand through the buckskin's mane and climbed on. Harry imitated Clayton and climbed on the bay mare. The two men rode in silence for hours. The wolves had surrounded Hermione and the horse that was pulling her. If Harry hadn't known any better, he would have sworn that they were guarding her.**

"**Excuse me Mr. Threefingers, but did you bring those wolves with you? Why do they look like they are guarding Hermione?"**

"**Harry, the wolves are wild. I don't have the power or the desire to order them to go anywhere. I met them on the way to find you and Hermione. When we met, the alpha said that the wind had told them that the **Mahihkan Otánismáw was coming and they were on their way to find her. They were concerned because they had heard that fire-fur black-heart had hurt her."

"You can talk to wolves?" asked Harry

Clayton smiled to himself; "Harry, you can understand any animal if you know how to listen."

As if on cue a large grizzly bear walked across their path. It stood up on its hind legs and growled at them. Harry stared in disbelief. The bear stood close to 3 m tall. (10 feet) Harry automatically reached for his wand, but Clayton grabbed his arm.

"Relax Harry; I don't think that the bear wants to hurt you. Remember what I said about learning to listen. I think that this is one of those times."

The bear looked curiously at Harry. Inside his head, Harry heard the bear speak in a deep gravelly voice. "Tánisi Maskwaw Okosimáw; welcome to the land of my grandfathers. When you have followed the path that the Maskihkiwiyiniw will show you, I will come and teach you the way of the bear." The bear then moved off into the forest.

"Clayton! I think that the bear just spoke to me. It said…" began Harry.

"No Harry, please don't tell me what it said. If the bear spoke to you, then that is a special gift. If I was meant to hear what the bear said to you, then it would have spoken to me as well."

"Do you have tobacco to give to the Maskihkiwiyiniw?" Harry shook his head. "In my culture, it is tradition that you bring a gift of tobacco when you are going to speak with an elder. Harry, giving an elder tobacco is a sign of respect." Clayton reached into a pouch that hung around his neck and pulled out a small package of tobacco and handed it to Harry.

"Hay-hay Clayton"

"You're welcome Harry. By the way, when did you learn to speak Cree?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know Clayton. The words just popped into my head."

Clayton smiled, "I guess the Maskihkiwiyiniw was right. Strange things seem to happen around you."

"You don't know the half of it Clayton." Both men laughed into the twilight.

Clayton spent the rest of the trip instructing Harry in the intricacies of Cree culture.

When Harry and Clayton finally arrived at the Maskihkiwiyiniw's camp, the Maskihkiwiyiniw instructed the men to place Hermione near the center of a large circle. The wolves that had accompanied Hermione placed themselves around the circle. If this was unusual, the Maskihkiwiyiniw did not let on. He built a small fire close to Hermione. Then he sprinkled tobacco on the fire as he chanted in Cree. The smoke from the burning tobacco carried his prayers to the heavens.

When the Maskihkiwiyiniw finished the wolves howled into the dark night. To Harry's surprise, Hermione let out a howl similar to the wolves. The alpha wolf walked up to Hermione and licked her once on the cheek. Then all the wolves vanished into the dark night. Hermione sat up and stretched as if she had just woken up from an afternoon nap.

Hermione stood up and ran to Harry. She hugged him tightly as she spoke into Harry's neck. "Harry, I just had the strangest dream. We were in a remote place somewhere in America when a pack of wolves came to check if I was alright. They took me to see a shaman. Then one wolf told me that he was my teacher. Suddenly, I woke up because I heard wolves howling. Can you believe that Harry?"

Harry continued to hold Hermione tight as he smiled into her hair. "Strangely enough Hermione, I believe every word of it." He then walked Hermione in a clockwise circle so that she could take in her surroundings. Hermione almost fainted again.

After a simple super of stew and bannock, the four people sat around the fire. Harry and Clayton filled Hermione in on the details of their trip from the lake. Hermione asked the one question that she had been dying to ask, "Why have we been sent here?"

Clayton translated Hermione's question for the Maskihkiwiyiniw. Clayton then repeated the Maskihkiwiyiniw's answer in English for Harry and Hermione. "I was told that the Maskwaw Okosimáw and the Mahihkan Otánismáw would come here from a far-away land. Sent here to find themselves and heal each other. After the Maskwaw Okosimáw and the Mahihkan Otánismáw renew each other they were to learn the ways of their teachers. This is what the spirits have told me."

Both Harry and Hermione had sceptical looks on their faces. Before either could ask more questions Clayton stopped them with a furious glare. "Grandpa's visions are powerful. He has been a Medicine Man for close to 200 years. Every single day has been spent communing with the earth; listening to the spirits. He can read the two of you like yesterday's newspaper!"

Then the Maskihkiwiyiniw threw some tobacco on the fire. It flared brightly in the night sky as the Maskihkiwiyiniw chanted in Cree as he shook an ancient rattle. Again Clayton acted as translator. "I see a young girl with big teeth and hair like a coyote's tail. She is in field with other children. The other children pretend not to see her. The young girl with big teeth asks to join the other children in their game. The other children laugh and push the girl down into a puddle. Tears fall down the face of the young girl with big teeth."

A shocked look crosses Hermione's face. "That was my first day at primary school. How can he know about that?"

Grandpa turned his gaze to Harry. Using Clayton to translate his words, the old man spoke again. "I see a family in a comfortable mîkiwahp. The family is four, but only three are seen one woman and two mistamêk wiyin. The other child watches through the bars of a cage, unnoticed and unloved."

"Looks like Grandpa is spot on about life at the Dursleys."

The Maskihkiwiyiniw stood up after he had finished speaking and walked to one of three tipis that were on the edge of the clearing. Clayton told Harry and Hermione that the tipi with the picture of a wolf and a bear was theirs. Suddenly very tired, the young couple made their way to the tipi that Clayton had pointed out.

Harry and Hermione pulled the shrunken trunks from their pockets and enlarged them. Harry turned his back to Hermione as she got changed. When she was finished changing, she turned her back so Harry could get changed. Both teens were too tired to complain about the fact that there was only one large bed made from spruce boughs and covered in thick woollen blankets. The bed was warm and surprisingly comfortable.

Harry lay down next to Hermione and turned to face her. Looking into Hermione's soft brown eyes he said "Hermione we need to talk about what happened between you and him."

"What's the matter Harry? You can't even say his name?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you remember how he found us when we were hiding in the Forest of Dean?"

Hermione thought back to Ron's story of how he had found them by using Dumbledore's deluminator. "I'm sorry Harry, I almost forgot about that. I doubt that anyone could apparate that far. Just the same it's probably best to be safe and not mention his name. What would you like to know Harry?"

"How long has the weasel been hurting you and why did he start?"

Hermione took a moment to think about her answer. "He started to get more possessive of me when we first started dating after the war." After all the hoopla started to die down we began to fight like we were back in 6th year. When I had told him about my decision to study for my NEWTS with you he began to get physical with me. Before I would come and pour my heart out to you, I would heal the bruises. After the visit to my parents things began to really get bad. He went as far as to forbid me to use healing charms on my injuries. This morning I thought that the beatings would stop if I told him that you and I were in love, but I had chosen to stay with him. He got madder than I had ever seen before. I thought he was going to kill me with his bare hands. How I managed to pack my trunk and get out of there I will never know."

"I'm sorry that I allowed him to hurt you for so long. I just couldn't believe that the person who was closer to me than a brother would do that to you. You still didn't answer my question though, why did this start?"

"Harry, you don't need to apologize. There was not much you could have done for me without making this worse for me. As to why all this started I have a few guesses. The first is that I think that he was jealous of how close you and I were growing – especially after you caught Ginny. Try not to laugh too hard about this one. The brainless git is impotent. No matter what we tried, he just couldn't rise to the occasion."

Both Harry and Hermione howled with laughter. "You do realize that when we get back home he is a dead man walking; that is if Molly hasn't already killed him. Nobody hurts the woman I love and lives to tell the tale." Harry extinguished the light from his wand and was about to go to sleep when Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, aren't you forgetting something? If you love me like you say, don't I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Harry smiled and covered Hermione's bottom lip with his upper lip. Hermione gently bit Harry's bottom lip and massaged his tongue with hers when he opened his mouth. After at least a dozen goodnight kisses the couple fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up with the sun. Harry's hand was cupping one of Hermione's breasts. His erection was at full mast and pushed firmly against her backside. AS Harry began to wake up, he realized that Hermione was grinding her bum against his erection. As much as he was enjoying the situation, Harry knew that it had to stop or he would explode.

Harry tried to untangle himself from Hermione. Just as he was trying to shift his hips away from Hermione, she grabbed his hand and giggled "Is there a problem Harry? I was just starting to enjoy this."

"Uh Hermione, there will be if you keep this up." He tried to shift himself away from her again.

Hermione giggled some more and rolled over. She pulled the blankets from Harry so that she could have a closer look at the problem. She pushed Harry onto his back, kissed him and then said, "I think that I just may be able to help you with this." She then stoked his penis until Harry found his release. Hermione then picked up her wand and pointed it at the sticky fluid covering Harry's stomach. With a quick "evanesco" it was gone.

"Wow Hermione that was amazing. You sure know how to wake a bloke up in the morning."

"If you're a good boy today Harry, I just might let you return the favour tonight." She gave Harry a mischievous grin and got dressed.

The young couple went outside and found Clayton waiting by the fire. Hermione asked if there was anyplace that they could take a bath.

"About a half mile south of those trees is a stream. It is pretty cold. If you want to walk a little further, you can follow that path up that mountain. There is a hot spring that we use for bathing." Harry and Hermione decided to opt for the hot spring and headed west up the mountain. Hermione was worried about getting lost. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind then a wolf stood on the path in front of them. It looked at Hermione expectantly and then trotted up the path. Harry and Hermione didn't follow right away and the wolf came back and looked at them again.

"I think that the wolf wants us to follow. We should stay on the path anyways." Hermione reasoned. They set off the path after the wolf. Forty-five minutes later they came across a pool of steaming water that smelled strongly of sulphur. The two disrobed quickly and soaked in the soothing water. Harry thought that he would like to do a lot more than soak in the water with Hermione. The problem was that the wolf that led them to the hot spring was sitting at the edge of the pool and was watching the couple curiously. It came to where Hermione and Harry were sitting and rubbed its snout against their heads. It allowed both teens to scratch it between the ears.

When they returned to camp, they had a light breakfast of wild raspberry's and bannock. Clayton and the Maskihkiwiyiniw had joined them. "Grandpa wants you to go to the sweat lodge by the stream. He says that time in the sweat lodge will remove the impurities from your bodies." Hermione and Harry went back to their tipi and transfigured some clothes into swimsuits. They followed Clayton and the Maskihkiwiyiniw to the river. They sat in silence as grandpa sang songs while Clayton accompanied him on a drum. Every 30 minutes or so, they would leave the sweat lodge for a quick dip in the stream.

Harry and Hermione sent owls to Mr. and Mrs Weasley and Hermione's parents to let them know that Hermione and Harry were both alright. After a light lunch the four rode horses high into the mountains. As they traveled Grandpa, through Clayton, taught the teens about the different plants that they saw and their uses in healing. Finally they arrived at a cliff that overlooked a large valley. They climbed off their horses and looked out over the valley.

The Maskihkiwiyiniw had Harry and Hermione sit on the ground well back from the cliff. "The spirits have told me that the Maskwaw Okosimáw and the Mahihkan Otánismáw are to heal each other. Just as the two of you balance each other, you will each need the strength of the other to heal yourselves. Today the spirits will take both of you through Harry's most important memories. Hermione, he will need you to share your intuition, loyalty and protection. Harry, Hermione will need you to share your courage and strength. Harry and Hermione shared a vision of Harry's memories. Throughout the process of watching Harry's memories they laughed, cried and held tight to each other. Hermione now understood Harry like no one else. The bond between the two strengthened tenfold.

The party rode back to the camp in silence. Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Grandpa told some of the legends that were important to the Cree people. After a long and emotionally gruelling day Harry and Hermione went straight to sleep.

The next morning Hermione asked Clayton and Grandpa about the titles that they sometimes called Harry and her. "Mahihkan Otánismáw means wolf daughter in your language. The spirits have given you this name because you share many qualities of the wolf. Once you have completed this portion of your journey then the wolves will teach you their ways. The name chosen for Harry is bear son. The spirits believe that he embodies many qualities of the bear. The spirits believe that these qualities of your animal will serve you well when you return to your home and they need to be nurtured while you are here." Clayton relayed Grandpa's words to Harry and Hermione.

For the next week, Harry and Hermione fell into a pattern of bathing in the hot springs, learning traditional songs in the sweat lodge, learning about plants, reviewing each other's memories, healing each other and strengthening their relationship.

A week after Harry and Hermione had arrived; the Maskihkiwiyiniw told the teens that it was time to go on a vision quest. Both teens were given a moose hide bag to hang around their necks. "During your vision quest the spirits will identify the objects that you should put in your medicine bundle." Harry and Hermione were instructed not to eat or drink anything until they had a vision. The Maskihkiwiyiniw and Clayton led Harry to a cliff overlooking a barren canyon. A female elder and a young woman from a nearby village led Hermione to another sacred location.

Harry Potter sat alone on the cliff for five days and nights. He was beginning to doubt that he would ever have a vision before he died of thirst. Finally as the sun was at its highest point in the sky, Harry saw a great bear walking towards him.

"Tánisi Harry, I am here to guide you. You have been chosen to be a protector of your people. Trouble is coming to your land once again. Before you and the Mahihkan Otánismáw may rest you have one more task to complete." Harry was shown the items to place in his medicine bundle and then his vision ended. Lying on the ground next to him was a bear totem. Harry silently traced the totem with his finger and placed it inside his medicine bundle. As he made his way down the mountain he stopped to drink at a stream.

He found several small strawberry plants. Before he took any strawberries he gave an offering of tobacco and said a prayer of thanks. Grandpa had taught him that anytime you borrow something from the land you must give something back in return.

He arrived back at Grandpa's camp to find Hermione and Clayton waiting for him. TheMaskihkiwiyiniw was busy gathering sweet grass. Hermione told Harry that she had returned from her vision quest two days ago. That evening all four of them went to the local village where a feast was held. Harry and Hermione were welcomed into the tribe. The feast was unlike anything that they had ever experienced at Hogwarts. After an amazing dinner they played hand games and danced with their new family. Hermione found that she was a natural jingle dancer. Harry learned to perform the chicken dance. The feast lasted long into the evening.

It was dark when they returned to Grandfather's camp. Harry and Hermione went straight to bed and didn't wake up until well after the sun had risen.

In the morning Hermione and Harry exited the tipi to find a bear and a wolf waiting for them patiently. The wolf spoke to Hermione. Tánisi Hermione, it is time for you to learn the ways of the wolf – follow me." The wolf started to lead Hermione out of the camp, but stopped short. "Mahihkan Otánismáw, if you are to learn the ways of the wolf it is best if you learn them as a wolf."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not an animagus." replied a confused Hermione.

"Focus on the totem that the spirits have given you. Desire to become that form."

Hermione fingered her medicine bundle as she concentrated. She didn't really feel any different, this must not have worked. She carefully looked at her reflection in a bowl of water and found a wolf staring up at her. In her wolf form she left the camp and did not return for three weeks. Every day she learned what it was to be part of a pack that worked seamlessly together.

Harry had a similar experience after he had transformed into a bear. The great bear that was teaching him tested Harry's courage and strength each and every day. At the end of the three weeks Harry truly understood what it meant to be a bear.

When Harry and Hermione returned to the camp, only Grandpa was at there. He welcomed them back in heavily accented English. After a light supper He told them that it was time to go back home. They would leave in the morning. Before Harry and Hermione went to sleep that night, grandpa told them of his vision that he had just before Harry and Hermione had arrived.

"Beware of the 3 headed snake in the land of the druids. You must seek the Mahikanis for he will fight with you. Without him there is no hope. The tipiski-pîsim otánismáw is the eagle. She will guide you to what you seek though she may not aid you in any other way. The Maskwaw Okosimáw, the Mahihkan Otánismáw, and the Mahikanis are fighting the snake together. I am not sure if you survive or not. The spirits say it was a good day to die."

Harry and Hermione thanked Grandpa and made their way to their tipi. They undressed in silence as they pondered the meaning of Grandpa's vision.

Harry and Hermione shared passionate kisses and caresses as they lie in their bed like they had since they first arrived here. Something was different tonight. Harry and Hermione both felt hunger and passion that they had not felt before. Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at her stomach while whispering a contraceptive spell. They made love to each other for the first time that night. Hermione had felt some discomfort as Harry penetrated her for the first time. He had been gentle though and waited until Hermione relaxed before picking up his pace.

For Hermione the night had been perfect. She had made love to the man that loved her as much as she did him. Her only regret was having to leave Harry's arms in the morning.

The young couple bathed in the hot spring one last time and had breakfast back at the camp. As they were finishing their meal the golden phoenix arrived. Harry and Hermione retrieved their trunks and said goodbye to Grandpa and Clayton.

They both took hold of a tail feather and were gone in the blink of an eye.

**A/N: It's been difficult trying to write about a culture that is so different from my own. I only hope that I didn't mess up too badly. Here is a list of the animals mentioned and their characteristics. As you can see, both Harry and Hermione exhibit traits of more than one animal. **

The wolf = Survival, protection, intuition, loyalty, family, teachers, pathfinders, and free spirits.

The Coyote = trickster, mischievous, humorous, stealth, intelligent, and able to learn from past errors.

The Bear = courage, watcher, guardian of the world, strength, introspection, instinctive, and industrious

The Eagle = courage, bravery, spiritual connection, high ideals, healing, renewal, and intelligence.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Home

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

Harry and Hermione landed softly in the back yard of the Grangers. It was a clear starry night. Hermione anxiously pulled Harry to the back door and knocked once before entering her childhood home. Amanda and Paul Granger crushed their daughter in a warm hug.

"Oh Honey! We're so glad that you're alright," exclaimed Amanda.

"You really had us worried my girl."

Amanda then hugged Harry so tightly that he was barely able to breathe. If it wasn't for Paul intervening, Harry would have passed out.

"Honey, you should let Harry breathe. If you don't, your daughter is going to jinx you."

Paul shook Harry's hand and greeted him warmly. As they sat around the kitchen table, Hermione and Harry told the Grangers all about their adventure in America. The Grangers proved to be the perfect audience. Hermione dazzled her parents by transforming into a wolf right in the kitchen. She wisely decided to not mention all that had happened in their tipi.

A very tired Hermione went to bed at around 10:30. Amanda told her that she would show Harry the guest room when Harry was ready to go to bed.

One thing that Clayton and Grandpa had taught Harry was to have respect for tradition. "Mr. & Mrs. Granger can I have a word," began Harry.

The Grangers looked at Harry questioningly and waited for him to continue.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. "You're daughter means the world to me. I think that you know that. Mr. & Mrs. Granger I would like to ask you for Hermione's hand in marriage.

Mrs Granger bolted from her chair and had Harry in another rib cracking hug before Harry had had a chance to steady himself. Paul Granger also hugged Harry and said, "Welcome to the family son. I'm sure that you and Hermione will be very happy together."

"Harry can you tell us what happened to Hermione before the two of you left the Weasleys'," asked Amanda.

"Mrs. Granger, I think that you know what was happening to Hermione. It's her story to tell and I think that she will tell you when she's ready. If it's not too much trouble could you please show me where I'll be sleeping tonight?"

Mr. Granger gave a sad smile, "You're right Harry, it is Hermione's story. You are far to mature to be just eighteen. I shouldn't be surprised though, from what Hermione has told us; you never really had much of a childhood." The Grangers and Harry got up from the table and made their way upstairs. Amanda showed Harry to the guest room and said goodnight.

Harry barely had time to un-shrink his trunk and get ready for bed before Hermione snuck into his room. She unapologetically climbed into his bed and snuggled under the covers. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"I just couldn't get to sleep without you next to me," she smiled. "Harry since you're still up; don't forget the silencing and locking charms."

Harry grinned at the love of his life. After casting the charms, he climbed into bed with Hermione. A smiling Amanda Granger looked at the sleeping couple. She smiled at her husband who was right behind her. "I win," she whispered, "and you now owe me lunch at my favourite restaurant."

After Harry and Hermione woke up and made their way down stairs for breakfast, the Grangers informed them that they were going to the office for a check up.

"Mum, Dad we have magic. We don't need to visit the dentist anymore," pleaded Hermione.

"Hermione Jane Granger your father and I have looked after your teeth since you were a baby. Just because you have magic and are all grown up now, doesn't mean we are going to stop anytime soon. The two of you have 15 minutes to be dressed and ready to go." Harry could have sworn that he saw Amanda Granger wink at him.

Hermione barely said a word to anyone as the Grangers drove to their office. Paul took Hermione into his office for her check up. Amanda took Harry into her office. "Alright Harry, Paul should be able to keep Hermione busy for at least 90 minutes. Let's get out of here so that I can help you find the perfect ring for my daughter."

Harry shook his head and smiled, "You two are really efficient. I see where Hermione gets it from." Without another word, Harry apparated Amanda and him to Gringotts. They withdrew 10 000 galleons from Harry's vault and had it converted to pounds.

Amanda led Harry into muggle London. They stopped at Tiffany & Company. Harry was amazed at the variety of jewellery. An eager Amanda led him straight to the counter where the engagement rings were displayed. Harry picked out a platinum 2.5 carat diamond solitaire ring with a heart cut diamond. Amanda quickly phoned Paul to let him know that they were returning. After paying £ 32 400 for the ring, Harry and Amanda quickly made their way back to the dental office. With the expensive ring in his pocket, Harry quickly formulated a plan to propose to Hermione. He sent his patronus with a message. Not two minutes later he received a return message.

Harry and Hermione left her parents' office and apparted to Hogsmeade. After strolling along the high street for a while, the couple had lunch at the Three Broomsticks. After lunch Harry suggested that they visit Hogwarts. The two laughed as they relived some of their better times at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall met the young couple as they reached the doors of the castle.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. What brings you here on such a fine afternoon?"

"We were just wondering if we could have a look around Professor. It's been ages since we were both here," replied Hermione.

"Be my guests dears. Congratulations to both of you on getting top marks on your NEWTS." Hermione could have almost sworn that the Headmistress had given Harry a conspirator like wink.

Harry and Hermione wandered through all their old classrooms, the Gryffindor common room, the library and finally the great hall. Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was reliving memories of all the good things that had happened in this room.

Harry stopped her, "I think my favourite memory in this room is the day that I proposed to you."

Hermione smiled too, "But Harry, you never …. Oh!" she said. Harry had gotten up from his seat and was kneeling in front of her. Tears of happiness leaked from her eyes. She was fanning her face with her hands.

"Hermione you are the most amazing witch I have ever met. I love you with all of my heart. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione lowered her left hand to Harry. She tried to keep it still, but she was trembling with excitement. Harry slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes, I'll marry you"

Harry stood up and Hermione kissed him more passionately then she had ever done before. They only broke apart when they heard the noise of applause. Standing at the entrance to the great hall were all of their professor's, Hermione's parents, all of the Weasleys except for Ron and Ginny, and many of their friends from their Hogwarts days.

Everybody raced to congratulate the happy couple. The girls shrieked with delight as they examined Hermione's engagement ring. The men congratulated Harry and patted him on the back.

In the mean time just outside of the village of Little Hangleton there was a private meeting going on. In the remains of Riddle Manor another, would be, dark lord was planning his ascension.

"I can't believe that the two of you are actually purebreds," cursed Draco Malfoy. Your job was simple; keep Granger out of the picture. Weasley you couldn't even keep that mudblood in her proper place. If I told you once I told you a thousand times to use the imperius curse. Of course when you couldn't control her you resorted to muggle violence." Ron Weasley hung his head and stared at the floor of the run down manor house.

Draco then started on Ginny: "What do you have to say for yourself little Weaslette. I know that you have a tough time keeping your robes on and your legs together when a wizard even smiles at you. Couldn't you even wait until Potter shagged you, before you started screwing around?" The plan was for you to give Potter an heir before you started acting like the Hogwarts bike."

A red faced and defiant Ginny Weasley glared daggers at Malfoy. "What the fuck Draco? I didn't hear you complaining last night when you wanted to shag me."

"Get the hell out of here you two; before I give you two a taste of the cruciatus curse," yelled Draco.

The two Weasley's quickly apparated away from Riddle Manor.

A voice from the shadows whispered, "I'm very disappointed in you Draco. How is it that you feel it is your place to abuse my servants?"

"I'm sorry master," Draco mumbled as he kneeled down to kiss the hem of his master's robes. "I promise that it will never happen again."

The masked man looked down on Draco with almost a hint of pity in his eyes. "Of course it won't Draco. Before you find your way out, I have two more words for you."

Malfoy looked up hopefully at the mask that his master was wearing.

The masked man allowed himself a smile as he pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy. "Avada kedavra" A green light shot from his wand and hit Draco in the chest. Malfoy's face barely had time to register a look of surprise as he hit the floor and knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Meet the Coyote

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

Neville Longbottom raised his mask and spat, "prat," at the lifeless form of Draco Malfoy.

"Darling, you really have to treat our scapegoats better than that," remarked a scantily clad Daphne Greengrass. She reversed her disillusionment spell and kissed Neville furiously.

"I agree with Daphne. Without Draco we will have to find another Slytherin with delusions of grandeur to take his place," cooed Cho Chang. She made her way to Neville and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the stupid git had probably poisoned two of my servants against the cause. You can't treat your servants like shit and expect them to remain loyal," sighed Neville. "Didn't the failure of Voldemort teach him anything?"

"Maybe we can use Malfoy's death to our advantage, Neville, and get rid of that stupid arse Weasley as an added bonus," smirked Daphne.

"Neville, what if Weasley was found with your spare wand? Then we have someone plant the memory of him killing Malfoy: after he found Draco shagging his sister. With his temper, he would be off to Azkaban without a trial. Then a group of dementors attacks the prison barge and gives Weasley and everybody else on board a little kiss," schemed Cho.

"That's why I love you two devious little minxes. See that it's taken care of." Cho and Daphne turned to leave when Neville stopped them. "I think we need to have some fun first ladies." He took both girls by the hair and led them to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was at the Three Broomsticks with Blaise Zabini. He had just given her a passionate kiss. Ginny shook her head as if she was trying to clear away the cobwebs.

"What the Hell, Zabini? Take your hand off my arse or I'll remove it permanently!"

When Blaise started to protest, she slapped him hard across the face. Ginny ran out of the Three Broomsticks and apparated to the Burrow.

Molly Weasley left her kitchen as she heard the sound of someone apparating onto her property. She glanced at her infamous clock and noticed that Ginny's hand now read home. "Ginerva Weasley, what are you doing here? When you left here after school was finished, you said that you never wanted to see this place again."

"Oh Mum, I have done so many horrible things this last year. Please forgive me. It's strange; the last thing that I remember doing of my own free will was just before we returned home, after the battle at Hogwarts. I was about to tell Harry that I had fallen in love with Ernie Macmillan. Someone wearing a dark cloak pointed their wand at me."

"Molly, maybe we had better take her to St. Mungo's," said a concerned Arthur Weasley.

The three Weasley's traveled to the hospital by way of floo powder. After checking in at the reception desk, Ginny was taken to see a healer. She described her symptoms while the healer cast several diagnostic spells on her.

"Mr. & Mrs Weasley, it appears that your daughter is suffering from prolonged exposure to the imperius curse. She has also taken a befuddlement draft for the last year at least. This was a common practice of the death eaters to keep strong willed victims from fighting the curse."

After scheduling a series of appointments with a mind healer, Arthur & Molly took their only daughter home.

* * *

After their whirlwind engagement, Harry and Hermione set to work figuring out Grandpa's message. "Hermione, tell me again what the coyote symbolizes in Cree culture," asked Harry.

Hermione thumbed through the pages of book on the plains Cree that she had purchased: 'Hidden in Plain Sight.' "It says here that the coyote is able to use stealth, it is intelligent, able to learn from past errors, humorous, mischievous, and a trickster."

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other and both spoke at the same time, "George Weasley!"

"It seems that he is the most obvious choice," began Hermione. "I think we should approach him first."

"Whatever we do, I think that we should approach George carefully. How do you tell somebody that a Cree medicine man had a vision of the two of us and him fighting some unknown evil?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go with you Harry. If Ron is at the shop or if I even see him in Diagon Alley; I just might so something that Ron regrets."

"I would feel more comfortable if you went with me. It would probably be best if you went in your wolf form though. That way if we meet any undesirables you could hide in plain sight."

Harry and Hermione apparated to a quiet alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione transformed into a wolf and the two of them made their way to Diagon Alley. Where people would normally surround Harry and bother him to no end, being accompanied by a large wolf allowed Harry to walk to George's shop without incident.

Unfortunately for Ron, he met Harry and Hermione just outside the entrance to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"What the fuck do you want Potter? Haven't you done enough already? It isn't enough that you stole the woman I love from me, while living in my own house, but you had to turn my family against me too."

The wolf snarled at Ron and reared back on its haunches, ready to attack.

Ron looked at the wolf apprehensively for a second. Jealousy and anger quickly overrode his common sense and he continued to shout at Harry. "Where is the little mudblood whore anyways Potter? Did you finally develop a little wizard pride and leave her at home. I wish she was here now, then I could beat some sense into her again."

Harry's face was scarlet red. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Before he could even fire off a spell the wolf attacked. It pinned Ron to the ground and growled menacingly. Its inch long teeth were dangerously close to Ron's exposed throat.

"Call off your fucking mutt, Potter," screamed a frightened Ron Weasley.

"Weasley don't you even know when to shut up? You just insulted my fiancé in front of our familiar. Right now you're lucky to even be breathing. At the moment, it would like nothing better than to rip your throat out. Unless you apologize I just might let it do exactly that."

Ron's face paled and a dark wet spot formed on the front of his robes. "I'm sorry," he muttered fearfully.

The wolf almost seemed to snicker and then it squatted over Ron's chest and released a hot stream of urine.

A laughing George Weasley clapped Harry on the shoulder and escorted both Harry and the wolf into the store.

An embarrassed Ron Weasley apparated directly to his room at the Hog's Head, for a shower and a fresh set of robes.

"What can I do for you Harry?" laughed a smiling George Weasley.

"Hey George, can we go somewhere private to talk?" responded Harry.

George led the way through the store and upstairs to his apartment. Once there, he looked questioningly at the wolf.

"Don't worry George, she's house broken and very well trained," laughed Harry. The wolf snarled at Harry and then nipped him playfully.

"That little incident outside was brilliant, mate; especially when your wolf pissed all over my useless excuse for a brother. I only wish Hermione was there to see it," laughed George.

"She was George," grinned Harry. Hermione took her cue to return to her human self and they both began to laugh at the surprised expression on George's face.

After answering all of George's questions, Harry and Hermione told George why they had come to visit.

"So let me see if I've got this straight. A Native American medicine man told you to seek out 'the Coyote' who is to help the two of you fight a three headed snake."

"That's about right George. When we figured out what the coyote represented, we immediately thought of you," chuckled Harry"

"Hmmm, let me think about this for a minute. We have to fight a monster that you know nothing about; you're uncertain about our chances of surviving this thing, and we have to find an eagle who will tell us what to do." Harry and Hermione both nodded. "Alright, how do I sign up?"

Harry withdrew a coyote totem, hanging from a thin piece of leather, from his robes and handed it to George. "Put this on, and if it glows you're the coyote."

George placed the totem around his neck and watched as the totem glowed brilliant white.

"Congratulations George, I guess you are the coyote."

The three friends shared memories and laughter from their time at Hogwarts. The more often that Fred was brought up, the gloomier George got. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Harry turned around to talk to George one last time.

"George, you know that Hermione and I are getting married. I was wondering if you would be my best man?"

George's face brightened again, "Of Course Harry, I'd be honoured to be your best man."

* * *

A pissed off Ron Weasley was sitting in his dingy room at the Hog's Head contemplating how miserable his life had become. His family had disowned him. His backstabbing best friends had betrayed him. Harry Potter had bested him once again. Worst of all, he was working for Draco Sodding Malfoy on some harebrained scheme to take over the wizarding world. He picked up his bottle of fire whisky and tried to drink his troubles away.

That night a team of aurors broke down Ron Wealsey's door, arrested him, and dragged him off to a holding cell at the Ministry of Magic. Under questioning, Ron confessed to the murder of Draco Malfoy.

Early the next morning, the three Weasleys read about Ron confessing to the murder of Draco Malfoy. He had apparently murdered Malfoy because he wanted to avenge the honour of his sister. The article also stated that Ron had refused his rite to a trial and was waiting for sentencing.

"Dad, you've got to stop this. I never slept with Malfoy. So Ron couldn't have killed him for that reason. Somebody must be setting him up."


	5. Chapter 5

Enter the Eagle

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

Arthur Weasley had just finished an urgent floo call to the head of the D.M.L.E., former auror John Dawlish. "I'm sorry honey. Dawlish has convinced Kingsley that my trying to interfere with this case in anyway will be considered a conflict of interest. There's nothing I can do."

"Please Daddy; I know that Ron has acted like a stupid arse for a long time now, but there has to be something we can do." Ginny Weasley thought hard for several minutes. "Harry & Hermione might be able to help."

She ran to the edge of the Burrow's wards and apparated to the Grangers' house. She ran up the stone walkway and pounded on the door. An aggravated Paul Granger answered the door.

"Who the hell are you and why are you pounding on my door at 7:30 in the morning?" he asked in an agitated voice.

"My name is Ginny Weasley, and I used to go to school with your daughter. Is she here? I need to talk with her, its urgent!"

"Weasley; Are you related to that monster who beat up my daughter? I don't know why on earth I should even let you in the house."

Ginny turned her head sharply as felt the tips of two wands dig into her back. "Put your hands up Ginny. Dad let's bring her inside. It would be better if I hexed her inside rather than in front of a street full of witnesses," cautioned Hermione. They escorted Ginny into the kitchen. Ginny took out her wand, tip first, and placed it on the table. She then backed away from the table.

"What the hell are you doing here Ginny?" questioned an angry Harry Potter.

"Harry, thank god that you're here too. It's Ron and he's in big trouble." Ginny reached into a pocket of her robes and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to Hermione. "Ron's confessed to the murder of Draco Malfoy. Rita Skeeter reported that it was because Ron caught Malfoy in bed with me. That's a lie Harry! I've never slept with Draco. Somebody has set Ron up," cried a frantic Ginny Weasley.

After quickly reading the paper, Hermione spoke up. "In case you haven't noticed Gin, Ron's not exactly our favourite person anymore. After what he did to me, I really don't care if he rots in Azkaban."

"Harry, Hermione I'm not defending what Ron has done. Merlin knows that he deserves to go to Azkaban for his crimes. He should be punished, but not for killing Malfoy. Please help him Harry," begged Ginny.

"What does it matter if he goes to Azkaban for this Ginny? If he's rotting there, it saves me the trouble of killing him myself," spat an angry Harry.

"Please Harry; if not for your friendship with Ron, then do it for my parents – it will destroy them if they lose another son," pleaded a tearful Ginny.

"All right Ginny, we will talk to Kingsley about Ron. Merlin knows that both Harry and I owe your parents a great deal," conceded Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione. This means the world to me. Harry, can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I never meant to hurt you the way that I did. I know that you're in love with Hermione and I'm happy for both of you." Ginny walked to the kitchen table and picked up her wand. She then walked outside and apparated back to the Burrow.

"I can't believe that you two are actually considering helping him. After all the things that monster has put my daughter through, he deserves to rot in prison," explained a concerned Amanda Granger.

"We're not doing this for Ron, that's for damn sure. Mum, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the first people who acted as parents to me. Every summer their house was my sanctuary from the Dursley's. Even when the whole wizarding world thought I was crazy, they believed in me. Arthur and Molly lost one of their son's in the war. I owe them more than I can ever repay." Harry walked over to Amanda and hugged her to his chest. He was hoping that Mrs. Granger would understand.

Harry & Hermione apparated to the Ministry of Magic and took a lift to the floor that Kingsley's office was located. They walked up to the reception desk and asked if the Minister was available to see them.

Most of the time, being the Man – Who – Conquered was a right pain in the arse. Other times Harry's fame helped open doors that would otherwise be locked tight. This was one of those times. After getting Harry and Hermione's autographs, the receptionist led them into Minister Shacklebolt's office.

The Minister greeted Harry and Hermione warmly. "I hear that congratulations are in order for the two of you. But, something tells me that's not the reason you're here. If the two of you are here to see about Ron, I have to tell you that you're wasting your breath."

"Merlin's pants, Kingsley; I thought the ministry had changed for the better. I must have been mistaken though. This stinks just as badly as Sirius's imprisonment," shouted an irate Harry.

Kingsley stood up from behind his desk quickly. "Come on Harry, that's not fair. Ron confessed to the crime and he had the wand that cast the killing curse in his room at the Hog's Head. Then of course there is all the history between him and Malfoy"

"I think you're right Harry, nothing has changed," began an upset Hermione. "Somebody starts playing the song and the ministry sings along. As for having a history of animosity with Malfoy, that could be almost anybody who wasn't in Slytherin; including Harry and me. Did Ron use his own wand Kingsley?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No Hermione, it was an untraceable wand. He probably bought it in Knockturn Alley."

"So let me get this straight. Ron is smart enough to purchase an untraceable wand to murder Draco Malfoy, but he's stupid enough to hang onto the wand after he's finished. I smell a rat, Kingsley," reasoned Harry.

"We all know that fake memories can be implanted into somebody else Kinsley. I'm not saying that Ron is innocent. All I'm asking is that you look into the matter a little more closely before you throw away the key. After all that Ron did in the war, you owe him that much," cautioned Hermione.

"Duly noted you two, I'll have someone other than Dawlish check things out a little more closely."

"Thank you Kingsley, that's all we're asking for," said a grateful Hermione.

"You're both welcome. Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded. "Since you asked Minister, Harry and I were wondering if you would perform our wedding ceremony?"

Kingsley smiled and took a deep breath. All the tension that had existed in his office for the last fifteen minutes vanished instantly. "Thank you Hermione. It would be my privilege to perform the wedding ceremony."

Harry and Hermione went to the Burrow to tell the Weasley's their news. Arthur and Molly hugged the young couple tightly. Bill shook Harry's hand. "Thanks Harry, we're all grateful that you stepped in. You've done more than we have a right to ask of you."

"Harry and Hermione" began Ginny, "can I speak to you in private for a moment?" She led Harry and Hermione upstairs to her room and closed the door.

"First of all let me thank you again for helping Ron even if he doesn't deserve it. I just thought you should know that my parents took me to St. Mungo's the other day. The healer on duty discovered that I had been under the imperius curse for quite a while. In fact, the last thing that I remember doing of my own free will was leaving the great hall to find you, Harry. I wanted to tell you that I had fallen in love with Ernie Macmillan. While you were out hunting Horcruxes, Ernie and I were at school. He took a lot of the punishments that were meant for me. When I started the D.A. again, we became close. I didn't really want to, but somehow I fell in love with him." Ginny turned her head to the window and began to cry silently.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a minute and then quietly left Ginny's room. They left the Burrow. Harry suggested that they visit Luna as she lived close by. Hermione smiled at the thought and together they apparated to the Lovegood's recently rebuilt house.

While Harry was busy hugging Luna, Grandpa's words played in Hermione's brain. "Seek the moon daughter for she is the eagle." She shook her head; things could not be this simple.

"Hi Luna, I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honour?" Hermione didn't know where the words came from, she had said them without even thinking.

Luna's response was to hug Hermione and cry into her shoulder. "Thank you Hermione. I'd love to."

"Luna I know that this is a strange request, but could you try this on for me?" Hermione pulled out an eagle totem from her bag and handed it to the Luna.

Luna placed the totem around her neck. The eagle totem glowed bright white and then faded. What happened next was unexpected; Luna's eyes turned pure white and she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers. "The three headed snake grows in evil. The betrayal of a friendship never questioned draws closer." Luna's eyes returned to normal and she gave Harry and Hermione a look of confusion.

"Please explain what just happened to me," deadpanned Luna.

Harry explained to Luna about their trip to America and what Grandpa had told them before they left.

"Luna you are the moon daughter that the medicine man spoke about. I'm happy that it's you helping us," smiled Hermione.

"What a coincidence; I've been having dreams about flying as an Eagle ever since I finished Hogwarts. Is the part about a three headed snake important? Who do you think the friend is that's going to betray you?"

"We're not sure what any of it means yet, Luna. All we know is that someone is stirring up trouble and it all seems to be centered on Harry - as usual."

The three friends chatted about everything under the sun until Xeno Lovegood invited them to stay for lunch. Harry and Hermione quickly made an excuse about having to meet Hermione's parents for lunch. They all but sprinted for the door and apparated back to the Grangers.

Hermione was not lying about meeting her mother. Amanda Granger had taken an afternoon away from her busy practice to help Hermione look for a wedding dress. She treated Harry and Hermione to lunch at her favourite restaurant. After lunch Amanda and Hermione went dress shopping, while Harry went to visit George.

Harry and George spent a lot of time talking about Ron and Ginny. Harry also told George that Luna was the Maid of Honour.

"Tell Hermione she made a great choice. This way she gets to choose Luna's dress." Both men laughed at the thought of Luna in a sunshine yellow Bridesmaid dress.

"By the way Coyote, Luna is our Eagle. As soon as she put on the totem her eyes turned white. It was almost like she was in a trance. She said that the three headed snake was growing in evil. Luna also mentioned that a friendship that was never questioned will be betrayed."

"Harry do you think that this concerns the Elder wand?" asked George.

Harry gave George a confused look.

"It's just that a dark wizard or wizards in our case are up to no good. Your former best friend and ex-girlfriend are involved up to their eyeballs. The elder wand has surfaced and a room full of people saw you claim it when you killed Voldemort." I think that you should find somebody else to be master of the wand, at least temporarily."

"If your suggesting what I think you are, then the answer is no. George, you don't want this hanging over your head."

George shook his head. "No Harry, I don't want to be master of the Death Stick. If what Luna said is true then at least one of your friends is going to betray you. The way that I see it there are only three people that you can trust not to betray you: Me, Hermione and Luna. Hermione and I are involved in the fight. If we lost our wands somehow that could still turn the tables in favour of the bad guys."

Harry picked up on George's logic. "I think you're right George. Luna is the perfect person to take control of the wand. She won't boast about it and she's not directly involved in the fight."

Two more things Harry; don't let anyone in on this until we know what we're up against. Second; you need to wipe this part of the conversation from my mind. You know that I would never betray this secret willingly. However, there are ways to rip a secret from someone's mind if you really want to. I know it's not perfect, but it's at least on more layer of protection."

"I'll do it, but only If you're sure George."

George nodded his head "yes."

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at George's head and said "Obliviate."


	6. Chapter 6

This is My Sky

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

True to his word; Kingsley Shacklebolt called Amos Diggory into his office. "Amos it's good to see you again."

The two men shook hands. "What can I do for you Kingsley?" smiled Amos.

"You just might be sorry that you asked. What do you think of the Ron Weasley situation?"

"To tell you the truth, I was shocked. Never in a million years would I figure that one of Arthur's children would go dark. Especially Ron, he was Harry Potter's best friend for all those years. I don't know all the details of the case, but everything seems just a little too cut and dried for my liking."

Kingsley let out s long sigh. "Those are my thoughts on the matter too, Amos. If you ask me Dawlish is pushing too hard to close the case. He went so far as to warn me against interfering because of my friendship with the Weasley's. I want you to open an independent investigation into this. Be discreet and don't stop until you are certain one way or the other about Ron's guilt. If Dawlish tries to move Weasley before you're finished your investigation, you have my permission to overrule him." Kingsley wrote a short note and handed the parchment to Amos.

"I'll do my best Minister. How often do you want me to report back to you?"

Kingsley took a long minute to think. "As much as I would like to be kept in the loop on this one Amos; it is probably best if you show me your findings when you've finished the investigation."

"As you wish, Minister." Amos Diggory turned and left the Minister's office.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was grateful that Hermione had explained how to use her totem to transfigure herself into an eagle. She looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful golden eagle staring back at her. She took off out of an open window and leapt into the sky. Once Luna was in the air she soared, swooped and dived. Nothing else in the sky was as magnificent and majestic as she was. Luna was having the best day of her life. She yelled (the sound came out as a high pitched shriek) at the lesser beings on the ground below her, "This Is My Sky" Luna laughed as she saw a rabbit run for cover. 'This is my sky' she thought to herself again.

* * *

In room 13 of the Leaky Cauldron a gruesome discovery was made. Tom had immediately called the aurors to investigate. Dean Thomas was found dead and tied to a bed. It appeared that he had been the victim of several well placed cutting hexes. The most intriguing bit of evidence was the galleon found on Dean's forehead. It had a message on it. 'Your turn is coming Potter.' The junior auror asked his superior, "Should we let Dawlish know about this?"

The older man just shook his head, "Nah, it's just another death threat against Potter, and Dawlish said to not bother him until someone makes a move against. The ministry still gets at least a dozen of those death threats a week."

* * *

In Riddle Manor, Cho Chang and Daphne Greengrass were shaking off the effects of impersonating the same buxom blonde women. They had used hairs from a muggle woman in their polyjuice potion.

Neville kissed both of his witches in welcome. "How did it go?" he asked.

Daphne laughed, "You should have heard that filthy mudblood scream. Cho your low powered cutting hexes were a stroke of brilliance."

Cho smiled sweetly, "Speaking of brilliant, Daphne's plan to pose as twins worked to perfection. Thomas couldn't get us to that hotel room fast enough. We left him tied to the bed with the galleon attached to his head with a permanent sticking charm just like you asked us to Neville."

"The Ministry probably thought that my old dorm mate met up with some nutter that has it in for Potter. It's unfortunate that our other plan is on shaky ground."

Daphne's pretty face turned red with anger. "Dawlish said that the Minister has Amos Diggory poking around Weasley's case. He's not able to go through with the original plan."

Neville growled, "I have half a mind to go dig up Malfoy, just so I can kill him again for using the imperius curse on the Weaslette. Even in death the stupid arse throws a wrench into our plans. Malfoy's stupidity might have put us on Potter's radar before our trap is set."

Cho walked up behind Neville and began to massage his shoulders. "Relax darling; even if we don't get rid of the Weasel, he doesn't know anything that can be traced back to us. I heard that my fake 'maximum wood' potion led him to beat little Miss. Perfect Granger. It's too bad for ickle Ronniekins that his jealousy and frustration left him impotent. Not that anyone would notice a difference," Neville, Cho and Daphne burst out laughing.

* * *

In the following two weeks, Justin Finch Fletchley, Lavender Brown, and Terry Boot were all found murdered in various places across Magical Great Britain. Each murder had been spectacularly gruesome. All the victims had a golden galleon with a message calling out Harry Potter.

The fact that people had no information other than the name and dates of the murder victims was leading the magical population into a state of panic. Harry, Hermione, George and Luna were discussing the fact that five people in Harry and Hermione's year were now dead. The other disturbing fact was that four of the 5 people killed were members of Dumbledore's army.

"Harry, I think that it's time to go and see Kingsley again. People we considered friends are dying and nobody's talking about the how or why."

Harry thought to himself about George's plan. It was time to let Luna take possession of the elder wand. "Hermione why don't you go back to your house and George you should be getting back to the shop. I have an idea, but I need to check something out first. Luna, could you help me with something please?"

George left without hesitation, but Hermione was stung by Harry's dismissal. She remembered how Harry would sometimes seize control of a situation and try to keep everybody else out of danger.

Harry quickly sensed Hermione's mood. "Don't worry Hermione, I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Harry turned to Luna and smiled, "Have you got the information on magical sights along the Rocky Mountains?"

"Hermione is just going to love the honeymoon. Along with visiting Grandpa, I think that you should visit Cypress Hills and Medicine Lake near Jasper. The Cypress hills are not only historically important, but Natives believe that place is magical."

"I'm sure we will both love it. Thanks for the information Luna."

"Harry, do I need to get the wrackspurt siphons so that you can tell me what's really on your mind?"

He shook his head, "You're the only person besides Hermione that can read me this easily Luna. George and I have a theory that whoever is behind this trouble is really after the Elder wand. We came up with a plan to have someone else secretly become master of the wand."

"You want me to become mistress of the Elder wand? Why Harry?"

"Luna if a friend is going to betray me, there are only three people that I can trust. Two of them are going to be fighting with me and the other is you. Nobody would ever suspect that I would intentionally give up mastery of the wand. Even if they did figure that part out, they would never suspect that you are its mistress."

"That's a great plan Harry except for the fact that you never thought to ask me if I wanted to risk my life again. It's bad enough that you presume I will help just because you think it's a good idea, but when you treat Hermione and the rest of us like you have been – it pisses me off."

Harry stood there with his mouth open. He had never expected a response like that from Luna. "I'm sorry Luna, I never…….."

Luna cut him off angrily, "Don't give me that bullshit Harry. Either you trust us or you don't. Which is it Harry? If you try to keep all the secrets to yourself then you're going to end up just like fucking Dumbledore. Look at what his secret keeping cost you and all of us for that matter."

"I'm sorry Luna, I should never have meant to take you for granted," apologized Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I think that you should apologize to George and Hermione as well." Luna then produced two patronuses and sent them to Hermione and George.

Hermione and George both apparated back to Luna's house. They gave confused looks to Harry and Luna. Harry spoke first, "I just want to apologize for trying to keep the two of you in the dark about something. Luna pointed out that I've been taking my friendship with all of you for granted."

George and Hermione looked like they had been stunned.

"Harry wanted me to take control of the Elder wand. The problem was that he assumed that I would do it for him without hesitation. I didn't appreciate the way that he dismissed the two of you in order to carry out his grand plan. I told him off for it though," smiled Luna.

"She even used language that would make a sailor blush," chuckled Harry. Everybody had a good laugh at the thought of Luna chewing out Harry. "Just to set the record straight, I trust the three of you with my life. I still think that the plan is a good one. Luna will you please take control of the Elder wand?"

Luna smiled brightly at Harry, "Thank you for asking Harry, but I will still have to think about it."

* * *

Harry and Hermione apparated back to her house only to find Kingsley Shacklebolt pacing back and forth in front of the door. "Hi Kingsley, What brings you here today?" asked Hermione.

Kingsley looked around with a worried expression on his face. "I'm sorry to trouble the two of you at home, but it's urgent that I talk to both of you. Can we go inside please?"

"What's going on Kingsley?"

"A lot of things happened today that effect the two of you and more specifically Harry. First of all I had to arrest John Dawlish today. He was interfering with Amos Diggory's investigation into the Malfoy murder. Dawlish was also holding back some key information on the other murders that have happened recently. Worst of all, he damn near incited a riot by not giving any details to the press about the recent murders."

"You're right that is a busy day, but I still don't see how this effects Harry and I."

"Neville Long bottom was attacked and Seamus Finnigan was found dead in Diagon Alley this afternoon. Attached to Seamus' forehead was a galleon, with the words, 'The mudblood's next Potter.' attached by a permanent sticking charm. The press got there before any of the aurors could. Apparently the other four murder victims had similar messages. Neville says that he didn't see his attackers. There is more to tell you, but judging by the looks on your faces you have already begun to connect the dots."

"Of course we have Kingsley; old habits die hard. Let me guess, the ministry thinks that some new dark lord has come to challenge the great Harry Potter and take control of the Elder wand. You have come here to ask for our help and are offering the Ministries protection," said a sarcastic Harry.

Kingsley shook his head and smiled, "Since were cutting through the bullshit Harry, let me guess what you and Hermione are thinking. The two of you have already gathered that someone is coming after the wand. If I'm not mistaken you already have a plan in place if there is a fight. You don't completely trust the Ministry so you're going to decline the offer of protection."

"Please don't be offended Kingsley," pleaded Hermione. "It's just Dawlish was involved and we don't know who else from the Ministry is involved. Our only public appearance is going to be Seamus' funeral."

"I understand, just try not to leave to big a mess. If you need it, you have the full support of the Ministry of Magic."

Harry and Hermione quickly said goodbye to Kingsley. They made a plan to place the Grangers' house under the fidelius charm. The difficult part of the plan was convincing Amanda and Paul Granger to take time from their practice.

* * *

Harry sent patronuses to George and Luna. The four met in George's flat. Harry shook and hands with George and hugged Luna, who was already there. While Harry was hugging her, Luna drove her knee into his groin and removed Harry's wand from the pocket of his robes. Harry crumpled to the floor in pain. He gave Luna a questioning look.

"Sorry Harry, I was just following your plan," smirked Luna. Hermione was laughing at Harry and George gave him a sympathetic look.

Having regained a little of his composure, Harry looked up at Luna and groaned, "You could have just used a disarming spell."

"Harry you didn't really specify how you wanted me to disarm you. I decided to use the element of surprise. Here's your wand back."

Harry gingerly stood up and tested his wand by casting a bouquet of Daisies and handing them to Luna. Luna told the group that she had placed her house under the fidelius charm and she was the secret keeper. George was staying with Angelina, Alicia Spinnet, and Lee Jordan. Angelina's house was under the fidelius as well. He handed out notes written by Angelina telling the location of the house.

* * *

Harry and Hermione didn't see any of their friends until the Seamus' funeral. They were surprised to find a very pale looking Neville Longbottom being escorted to the funeral by Cho Chang. Harry and Hermione sat down near the front.

After the funeral, Neville pulled Harry to a private area. "Hey mate, are you alright?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Everything is going fine. Congratulations on your engagement to Hermione. I always thought that the two of you belonged together."

"Thanks Neville. Congratulations on getting together with Cho. I must say that I'm surprised. Cho always seemed a little too superficial for your taste." Harry could have sworn that he saw a bright flash of red in Neville's eyes.

Neville looked fondly at Cho. "She's grown up a lot since Hogwarts Harry. The war changed her, just like it changed all of us. So what do you think of this nutter that's calling you out. Do you think that he's after the wand or something?"

Warning bells sounded in his head. Then he heard another voice inside is head. 'It can't be Neville. He has always been a loyal friend.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" asked Neville.

Harry shook the cobwebs from his head. "Everything's fine Neville, Something just crossed my mind is all. Hermione and I agree with you. We think that the nut case is after the wand."

"Harry, have you ever thought about having someone else become the master of the Elder wand until this guy is caught? If you want I could disarm you now and no one would be the wiser."

The Alarm bells now sounded in his head like a fire alarm. "That's a great idea Neville. Are you sure that you want to do this for me?" Harry knew that he had to play this out. He still hoped against hope that it wasn't Neville who had betrayed him.

"Harry, you trusted me to kill Voldemort's snake; I think that you can trust me with this too."

"You're right Neville. If you're sure about this then you can disarm me." Harry thought he saw a look of triumph cross Neville's face.

Neville pointed his wand at Harry, "Expelliarmus!" Neville gave Harry a shy smile. "Don't worry Harry, you can depend on me."

Neville handed Harry his wand back. "Thanks for everything Neville. I should get back to Hermione now, She's probably wondering where I am."

Harry quickly found Hermione and the two apparated back to the Grangers' house. "Harry, what's going on? Why did you get me out of their so quickly? I was just talking to Katie Bell."

"Hermione I think that Neville is at least part of the three headed snake. He just offered to disarm me and take control of the Elder wand."


	7. Chapter 7

So No More

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

"Not Neville," cried an alarmed Hermione. "Please let it be anyone but Neville."

"I'm sorry Hermione. Everything is pointing that way. There is Luna's warning about a friendship unquestioned. Neville brought up the Elder wand and I let him disarm me. My heart wants to trust him, but my instinct says that Neville is at least partially behind this."

"I know the facts Harry; maybe if we talked it over with George and Luna it will help see things a little more clearly."

* * *

"George Fabian Weasley, you are planning something with Harry and Hermione," accused Angelina Johnson. She was upset that George had been disappearing to meet Harry and Hermione. "Knowing the two of them it's probably something dangerous."

George cradled Angelina in his arms as she sat on his lap. One hand was resting on Angelina's swelling abdomen. "You're right Angie. We're planning something, and it's probably going to be dangerous. I'm sorry, I can't tell you too much about it."

"George if you're planning some kind of crazy suicide mission so that you can join your brother in the after-life, I'll l l l." Angelina broke down and began to cry.

"Angie, honey, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I've got you and Little Fred to come home to. There is a chance that I could be hurt or killed, but I'm not planning to go out in a blaze of glory. You and our baby mean too much to me."

Angelina sniffled and wiped the salty tears from her face. A smirk crossed her sad face. "There is no way that you are going to name our daughter Fred."

George smiled brightly, "Just think my Angel, in 11 or 12 years our son, Fred, is going to drive Filch into retirement. I plan on being here to guide him in his adventures"

In response Angelina turned her head and kissed George lovingly.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass - Longbottom was snogging her husband and his second wife Cho Chang - Longbottom. The three were celebrating Neville becoming the master of the Elder wand.

The summer before 7th year had started; Daphne was informed that she was betrothed to Neville. At first she had been near tears when her father had explained that she was promised to the Gryffindor squib. It would mean the end of the relationship that she had shared with Cho since the beginning of her sixth year. She had been delighted when Cho had explained that Neville was a powerful wizard who lacked confidence in his abilities. Together they found an obscure law that would allow a pure blood from an ancient house to marry two witches.

Cho had little difficulty getting her father to arrange for her to marry into the wealthy Longbottom family. The Longbottom matriarch was thrilled to have her grandson marry two pretty and intelligent witches. Cho and Daphne began to scheme about how to separate Neville from the golden trio.

It was their good fortune that the dark lord took over and the trio went into hiding. With the Carrows in charge of discipline at the school, pretty much any house but Slytherin had been targeted for punishment. Neville had been caught by Amycus Carrow for being out after curfew. Neville was taken to the defence against the dark arts classroom. Alecto had brought Daphne from the Slytherin common room. She had been told to perform the cruciatus curse on Neville. Reluctantly Daphne pointed her wand at her future husband and said "crucio." Neville screamed and writhed in pain.

Suddenly there was a loud noise immediately above the classroom. "Miss Greengrass, I expect you to keep disciplining the rule breaker until we return," ordered Amycus.

"It will be my pleasure sir," she smiled sweetly at the Carrows. Amycus leered at Daphne and blatantly looked down the front of her robes. As soon as they were gone and she heard their footsteps disappear, Daphne released Neville from the curse. She put a ward up to let her know if anybody approached. "I'm sorry Longbottom, but if I didn't do what they said, they would have tortured both of us. That Amycus Carrow just makes my skin crawl. He's forever starring at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Thanks for taking the curse off of me, but what should I care about a professor staring at you when he is doing far worse to members of other houses. "

"That's just fucking great. My betrothed doesn't even care if some slimy death eater has his way with me."

Neville's mouth hung open in shock. "My betrothed?" he sputtered "I don't even know you."

"Your grandmother and my parents made the marriage contract shortly after your parents were attacked. She was probably going to tell you about the betrothal at Christmas. You may not believe this Neville, but our parents were actually friends. My mum and dad still talk about how much they miss your parents."

"Maybe we can just break the contract. I could tell everybody that we're not interested in getting married." To his astonishment, Daphne broke down and began to cry.

"Neville, do you know what will happen to me if we break this off?" asked Daphne through her tears.

"No" was all Neville said in response.

"I'm a half blood Neville. They're going to take me to Malfoy manor and force me to shag any death eater that wants me. Draco Malfoy's promised to make my first time extremely painful."

Kindness overcame his reservations and Neville reached to comfort Daphne. Daphne hadn't lied to Neville on their first meeting. That was exactly what was going to happen to her if she didn't marry Neville. Amycus had also made it quite clear that he was going to enjoy having her as his little plaything.

"Quick Neville get back on the floor and start screaming like you're in pain, the Carrows are coming." Neville quickly complied. Neville's confusion turned to anger as he saw Amycus congratulate Daphne on a job well done and palm her arse as he escorted her out of the classroom.

A flash of anger crossed his face. At that moment he only knew one thing; Amycus Carrow was a dead man and Neville was going to be the one to kill him.

"Don't look at me like that Longbottom. That little half-blood whore is mine as soon as the school year is over. She knows it too."

'Over my dead body,' thought Neville to himself.

At Christmas time the Greengrass family and the Chang family came to visit Longbottom manor and introduce Neville to his future wives. Once everybody realized the fate that awaited the two girls after Daphne and Neville finished at Hogwarts. The wedding for Cho, Daphne and Neville was arranged for the day that they graduated.

Both girls hugged Neville in gratitude. He hoped that he was saving them from a fate worse than death.

Both Cho and Daphne stayed on at Longbottom manor as their families used the large house as a refuge from the death eaters for the Christmas season. Neville spent a lot of his time getting to know Cho and Daphne. He found that both girls were very interesting people. The girls never lost an opportunity to hug Neville and let him know that they cared for him.

Soon kind hugs gave way to shy and awkward kisses. Shy kisses gave way to full on snogging. On the day before term started Neville kissed Cho passionately before him and Daphne took the floo back to Hogwarts.

Daphne began to dream of more than surviving the war when she witnessed how truly powerful Neville was. She was just leaving the library when Amycus and Draco came up behind her and both men grabbed her arse. "Just think Daphne, in five short months your cute little arse is going to be ours to do with as we please," growled Amycus.

"That is unless you care to give it up now. Who knows, if you treat us right we just might take it easier on you," leered Draco.

Neville had followed at a distance. When he saw the two death eaters with their hands on his Daphne his temper exploded. Both men were flung sideways into one the hard brick walls that lined the corridor. Their heads snapped against the brick and both men fell to the floor with a thud. Neville grabbed Daphne's hand and quickly led her out of the area.

The couple ran smack into Professor McGonagall two floors down from the library. Neville and Daphne explained what had happened and she agreed to cover for Neville.

It appeared that Malfoy and Amycus didn't even remember assaulting Daphne. Nobody was punished for the burst of accidental magic. They did however keep their distance from her.

Valentine's Day found Neville in a private room above the Three Broomsticks with Daphne and Cho. The three young lovers consummated their relationship that day. Neville had shagged both Cho and Daphne until the three of them could barley move.

Daphne and Neville kept their relationship quiet for the remainder of the term.

It was during the final stages of the battle of Hogwarts that Neville had gotten his revenge on the Carrows. Daphne had returned to the school with the group led by Charlie Weasley.

He saw the Carrows drag Daphne into a broom closet while the fight was going on in the great hall. Neville and Cho charged the door and threw it open to find Alecto holding his fiancé down while her brother prepared to penetrate her.

"Get the fuck of my fiancé you bastard!" roared an angry Neville.

"And just what do you think two children are going to do to us," belittled Alecto.

Neville looked at the two death eaters in a strangely subdued manner. "I'm going to kill you. Just like I've planned on doing since the first time you touched my Daphne."

"You wouldn't do that to ….."

Amycus never got to finish his sentence as Neville and Cho said together "Avada Kedavra." The Carrows died wih expressions of shock on their faces. Neville and his two fiancés returned to the great hall in time to see Harry and Tom Riddle taunt each other. Daphne and Cho memorized every word that was said.

In early May they were married in a quiet ceremony. It was during their lust filled honeymoon that Daphne and Cho convinced Neville that he was destined to lead a wizarding world that was too weak to fight another war. Daphne convinced Neville that the quickest way to power was to take it, and the fastest way to take over was to use the dark arts. Together Neville, Cho and Daphne began to descend to the dark side. By the end of their honeymoon they had left a trail of dead bodies as they immersed themselves totally in the dark arts.

The dark trio secretly joined forces with Draco Malfoy, who had already had begun a plan to take his revenge on Harry Potter. Malfoy proved to be an easily manipulated puppet. He did their bidding clumsily and with much complaining. Draco was not missed.

All that was left for the black trio was to claim the Elder wand and kill Harry Potter. Hermione Granger would be killed eventually. Cho had some very special plans for her. Most of those plans involved forcing Granger to become their sex slave until Hermione begged them to kill her. Then they would turn her skanky boyfriend stealing arse out onto the street for any wizard that had a spare knut. Cho had never forgiven the bitch for what she had done to Cho's best friend or for stealing Harry from her.

Harry, Hermione, George and Luna were above Georges shop discussing the day's events and the evidence that Neville was indeed the new dark lord. Nobody really wanted to believe that Neville would ever go dark.

"Luna, explain to us how you learned the protean charm," inquired George.

"Hermione taught the charm to Ginny. On the train to Hogwarts, Ginny taught the charm to Neville and me. It was the only way we could communicate when the D.A. was reformed.

"The protean charm is part of the 6th year NEWT curriculum," began Hermione. "Anyone who has taken NEWT level charms would know the spell." She was desperately trying to convince herself of Neville's innocence.

George took his turn to address Hermione's argument. "Come on Hermione we all know that using the fake galleons was a D.A. thing. Other than Malfoy, all of the murder victims have had a galleon stuck to their foreheads."

"If Neville's involved in this, then I think that Cho is too. She and Neville seemed awful close at Seamus' funeral. Neville seemed to get really angry when I suggested that he was too good for her," commented Harry.

"Cho definitely has a nasty side. She showed it to me for the 5 years that we were in Ravenclaw together. I'm surprised that she didn't claw your eyes out when she saw you Hermione. She blames you for taking Harry from her and for what you did to the sneak. Maybe she placed Neville under the imperius curse."

"All of you are ignoring the fact that Neville was attacked too. Maybe we should try to talk to Parvati, she and Padma might have noticed Neville acting funny in the last part of the year," suggested Hermione.

"How is Ginny doing? I really hope that she can turn her life around," said Harry sincerely.

"She's healing; mom takes her to see the mind healer almost every day. Ginny and Ernie are trying to work things out. Ron on the other hand is another story," laughed George.

"What's happening with Ron?" asked Hermione in mock concern.

"Amos was able to prove that Ron didn't kill Malfoy. After examining Ron's memories he was charged for abusing Hermione and a few petty crimes that he committed with Malfoy. Kingsley recognized that Azkaban would not be a safe place for Ron. They locked him up in a secure ward at ST. Mungo's for the next ten years." George began to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny George," commented Luna.

"Sorry it's just that the stupid prat tried to use Ginny's situation as a defence. Ron said that he bought a potion from the apothecary that Cho works at. The stupid git claimed that the store sold him a jealousy draft instead of the 'maximum wood' potion he wanted. Cho insisted there was no such potion, but Ron wouldn't listen. She ended up selling him a muggle fizzy drink instead. Cho even kept the bottle."

All four people had a good laugh at Ron's expense.

Harry abruptly stopped his laughing and became serious. "Maybe we should forget about contacting Parvati and focus on watching Dumbledore's grave. If they're planning on taking the wand it will be soon."

Daphne and Cho went to Hogwarts to claim the Elder wand. The night was dark and cloudy as they crept up to Dumbledore's tomb. Cho was able to bypass the wards that protected the cold white marble. Neville and Daphne shifted the coffin lid open and removed the Elder wand.

Daphne spotted what appeared to be two wolves sitting at the edge of the forest with a large animal that she couldn't identify. She raised her wand to kill the unwanted observers before Neville grabbed her arm.

"Relax my love. We have what we came for. There is no need to draw attention to ourselves." The two 'wolves' howled into the night and disappeared into the forest with the larger animal.

The bear, wolf and coyote traveled deeper into the forest where they met up with the blonde haired Luna Lovegood. The three animals changed back into their human forms.

"Oh Sweet Merlin, you guys were right about Neville."


	8. Chapter 8

The Gift

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

The fact that Neville had gone dark seemed to hit Harry the hardest. This was the man that he had shared a dorm with for 6 years. Neville had always supported Harry come Hell or high water. Harry had watched the shy young boy transform himself into one of the bravest men that Harry had ever known. He was a war hero. Now Neville had thrown it all away.

Hermione felt Harry's anguish, and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that conveyed all the love that she felt for him. "Harry a wise but manipulative old bastard once told you that life was full of choices between what is right and what is easy. Neville has made his choice. You're going to leave your friendship with Neville in the past and deal with the reality of what he is now."

'I love you Hermione. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize the truth." He kissed the salty tears that were falling from her eyes.

"It's just as much my fault as it was yours. I chose Ron because he was the safest choice. Being with Ron was easy. I could read him like a book. It was easy to manipulate him. It took a lot for me to realize that you were the right choice."

"Oi, if the two of you could quit apologizing to each other, we have work to do," growled George.

"Harry, this may not be the right time to suggest this, but I think that you need to go to the mountain and have a vision quest, "said Luna in her dreamy voice. "You need t go somewhere and listen to the wind. Let the spirits guide your actions."

"I think that Luna's right, Harry. We can gather supplies and memorize spells until we're blue in the face. If we knew where Neville and his friends were hiding then we could do something. I mean we don't know how many followers they have or if they even have followers. Unfortunately, the ball is in Neville's court for the time being." Hermione kissed harry tenderly.

The four friends talked and strategized into the hours of the early morning. It wasn't until the first light of morning shone down on the group that anybody realized how much time had passed. The four friends transformed into their animals. George, Harry and Hermione ran through the forest revelling in their freedom while Luna took to the sky.

After exiting the grounds of Hogwarts, each of the four went in their own direction. Luna and George returned to their homes. Hermione went home to her parents' house. After all, she did still have a wedding to plan. Harry had no idea where to go. He looked to the mountains and wondered where to go for his vision quest. The golden phoenix that had aided him in his escape from the Weasley's appeared in front of him again. Harry reached up and grabbed its tail feather. In a flash of flame he was gone.

* * *

It had been 4 days since they had split up to prepare for what was to come. She had not heard from Harry at all. Hermione wasn't worried though. In her heart, she knew that Harry was alright. Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl woke her from her thoughts. Molly had invited her and Harry to supper on Saturday. She thought about declining because Harry wasn't around and she really didn't know where he was. In the end she accepted. It would do her good to see her second family again.

On Saturday, an apprehensive George Weasley arrived on Hermione's door step. "Hermione, you may want to reconsider coming to the Burrow today. The mind healer at St. Mungo's sent Ron home for the day. Healer Bruce figures it will help his recovery if Ron spends some time with his family," cautioned George.

"It's all right George. I'm sure that Ron won't have access to a wand and some kind of magical suppression system." George apparated Hermione through the wards of the Burrow.

Everything went well at the Weasley's house until supper time. A very pale Ron Weasley walked into the kitchen and sat down next to his mother. The boisterous meal became deadly silent. Ron's face turned crimson as he spotted Hermione sitting at the table. "Why in the hell did you have to bring that cheating mudblood bitch here on the day I get to visit my family?"

Molly was about to take Ron to task for his behaviour. Arthur and the rest of the gathered family began to apologize profusely. "Mrs. Weasley, I really should be going, but before I do, I want to talk to Ron in private for a moment."

Hermione went outside in to the garden and waited patiently for Ron to show up. "What the fuck do you want Bitch? Have you come to laugh at my situation? Or is it that you want to see how I've ended up once you dumped me for the boy who lived."

"Actually Ron, it's none of those things. I came here tonight to tell you that I forgive you."

"Forgive me for what? You've forgiven me for beating the crap out of you every night, because you spent your days shagging Potter. You deserved it. Tell me one thing before you disappear from my life forever. How long were you fucking Potter behind my back before you took off with him?"

"I'm sorry Ron; I never meant to hurt you. Before I go, let me give you some advice. You need to let go of all this jealousy and anger. If you don't, then you are going to drive the few people that still love you away." Hermione turned away from Ron as a tear fell down her cheek. She transformed into a wolf, turned to growl at Ron and disappeared into the night. Far away in the distance the howl of a lonely wolf swept through the night air.

Ron stormed back in the house to finish his supper. He was met with a vicious right hook from Ginny Weasley. Ron hit the floor like a ton of bricks. His hand shot to the freshly broken jaw. "Ronald Weasley you are a stupid arse. The women that you have basically treated like crap for the past 8 years found the courage to forgive you and you spit in her face. You deserve far worse than being stuck in St. Mungo's.

The Healer that Percy had summoned when Hermione and Ron went outside arrived in the floo. She grabbed Ron by the scruff of the neck and disappeared back into the fire.

A smiling George Weasley took a galleon out of his pocket and handed it to Percy. "Good call Perce. How did you know that Ginny would be the one to deck little Ronniekins?"

Before Percy could answer, Molly grabbed George's hand and looked at the gold band on his finger. "Explain" was all she said.

Angelina began to blush. George put his arm around her shoulder protectively. He stood up with Angelina and cleared his throat. "We have two little announcements to make. First of all I would like to introduce you to Angelina Johnson Weasley.

The words had barley left his mouth when Molly bolted out of her chair and engulfed the newlyweds in a fierce hug.

"Don't squeeze to tight mum. I don't want you to hurt the wee bump," laughed George. Angelina blushed crimson again as Mrs. Weasley backed off and gave Angelina a questioning look. She nodded her head and Molly hugged the pair again.

After being congratulated by the rest of the Weasley's, George and Angelina sat down again. "How, why?" were the only words that came out of Molly's mouth.

George grinned at his mother wolfishly, "Mum do I have to explain that to you after seven kids of your own and one and a half grand kids."

It was Molly's turn to blush. "That's not what I meant George and you know it."

"Angelina and I eloped because with everything that has happened with Ron and Ginny. We didn't want to burden you with having to plan a wedding."

"George you could have at least told us what was going on," complained an exasperated Molly.

"Mum, it wasn't just me, Percy was my best man. If it's any consolation, Angelina and I are planning to have a proper wedding once 'little Fred' is born."

"Don't you mean Katie, Alicia," smirked Angelina.

* * *

"Tánisi Maskihkiwiyiniw," greeted Harry as he handed Grandpa a pouch of tobacco.

"Hay hay, Maskwaw Okosimáw," replied the elderly medicine man. "Your battle is about to start and yet you come to seek my advice."

"Grandpa, Hermione and I found the Milisiw and the Mahikanis. The Milisiw and the Mahihkan Otánismáw suggested that I find a place to listen to the wind. My friend the phoenix brought me here."

Grandpa smiled, "The Milisiw is wise beyond her years. Let us journey to the mountain top. There you can wait for your vision."

"Actually Grandpa, I was thinking that the journey would be quicker if I transformed into a bear."

"As you wish Harry, make sure that you come to see me before you leave."

Harry transformed into a grizzly bear and charged up the mountain. He was joined on his journey by the large bear that had been his teacher. Neither spoke until they reached the summit of the mountain. "Tánisi Maskwaw Okosimáw, welcome home. If only the traitors were present on this rock. Your brothers and sisters would tear them to shreds and leave their bones for the raven to feast on."

"Hay hay Maskwaw, you honour me with your words and your presence." The old bear nuzzled Harry with its snout.

Harry returned to his human form. He burnt an offering of tobacco and prayed to the spirits. After two days of fasting and prayer an extremely large white grizzly bear appeared to Harry. "Tánisi Harry, I am called Siwel. It is my job to help you through this difficult time. I am sorry for the loss of your friends. Sadness flows from my heart for the friend that has betrayed you. His bones have been corrupted by the ideal of human power. There is no way possible to return him to health."

"Thank you Siwel, are you sure that there is no way to save him and his companions. I do not wish to end the lives of him and his friends."

"You are growing in wisdom young Harry. I will teach you of the true nature of power and magic. Together we may find a way that you may triumph and yet not destroy the lives of your enemies. Power is not having wealth or possessions. That is a human falsehood, and has caused much destruction. Power is the ball of fire that lives in the sky and gives life to all. Power is the mountain that you stand on and the river that flows through the valley below. Power is a thunderstorm and a small cub's smile."

Siwel continued to instruct Harry on the nature of power and magic. Harry practiced tapping into the source of all magic and learned spells that no human had ever witnessed. It was four days before Harry's vision was complete.

When Harry awoke he found that he was surrounded by a pack of wolves. The wolves provided Harry with food and water. He thanked them for their kindness. The wolves told them how much that they missed Hermione. Last night they had heard the Mahihkan Otánismáw in a far away land howling for her mate. They escorted Harry down the mountain.

Harry was met at the camp by Clayton and Grandpa. They instructed Harry on how to prepare himself for war. With a last word of advice from Grandpa, Harry grabbed the tail feather of the golden phoenix. He reappeared in the Grangers' back yard.

A bushy haired witch flew out of the back door to the house and hugged Harry tightly. She led him into the house and straight upstairs to the bedroom that they now shared. Neither saw the light of day for several hours.

After they exchanged news about what the other had been doing for the past week, the young couple went downstairs for lunch. A crow with a scroll in its beak flew in though an open window. It dropped the scroll on the table and left just as quickly as it came. Hermione reluctantly opened the scroll and read the contents. Here face paled as she read the letter.

"Harry it's time," was all she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Rocks Begin to Roll

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

Ron Weasley was sitting in a blindingly white room. The walls and floor were padded for his safety. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself, restrained by a muggle straight jacket. Normally the staff would never resort to such barbaric measures, but it was the only thing that would settle the patient.

Weasley was rocking back and forth in the center of the room. He kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. "The bitch forgave me. The bitch forgave me. The bitch forgave me. …."

Healer Krystal Bruce was observing her most infamous patient. She had removed him from his family home the night before after his little sister had broken his jaw in two places. Listening to him rant, she had almost wished that the healers had wired his jaw shut for 6 weeks as muggles were prone to doing. She had been filled in on the details of Ron's first visit home by the head of the DMLE, Arthur Weasley.

According to Mr. Weasley, Ron's ex-girlfriend had been invited to their home for the day. At dinner time he had confronted the woman that he had had a history of abusing. Healer Bruce thought that she had to admire Hermione Granger. 'I would have hexed the stupid prat into next year if he had confronted me like that.' Hermione had offered the gift of forgiveness.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. Her emotions were a little too close to the surface to deal effectively with Weasley. If he didn't start responding to treatment soon, Healer Bruce was going to administer a course of shocking spells. If nothing else, the temporary vegetative state would allow her staff some peace and quiet for a while. 'One more deep breath; count to ten; relax; calm energy; open the door.'

Harry's patronus streaked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The large stag followed George into the back room and said in Harry's voice, "George it's time."

A concerned Angelina Weasley looked at her husband with a worried expression on her face. "Honey, was that a message from Harry?" Tears began to stream from her eyes as she realized that her George was about to fight another battle. George wouldn't be the man that he was if he didn't drop everything to help his friends. She loved him for that.

George pulled his wife into a loving embrace. He kissed her warmly. "Angel, I want you to go to the Burrow and wait with my family. I'll send word as soon as everything is over. Take care of little Fred and if I don't …."

Angelina stopped George with a kiss. "Don't even finish that thought George Weasley, dying isn't an option."

George nodded his head and gave Angelina a sad smile. "I love you my angel." He picked up the rucksack that he had prepared earlier in the week and disappeared through the door of his shop without a backwards glance.

Cho, Daphne, and Neville were cuddling on a large bed. So far their plan had worked to perfection. Neville had taken possession of the Elder wand. He and his wives were about to rid the world of Harry Potter. If Cho had her way, then by nightfall Hermione Granger would be naked and chained to the foot of their bed.

He tried to relax before the showdown with Potter. A nagging doubt was stabbing at the back of his mind. Was he really strong enough to kill Potter, even with the Elder wand? He pushed those thoughts aside and began to focus on the task ahead of him. They were going to call Potter out and ambush him.

"Daphne, do you really think that Potter is stupid enough to walk into an ambush on his own?" asked Neville.

"Of course he is Nev. You remember what happened at Hogwarts just as well as I do. The dark pretender called him out and Potter gladly walked to his death."

"You're not having second thoughts are you Nev?" questioned Cho. "I mean I just went through the trouble of buying Granger a new wardrobe." She grinned evilly as she pulled a dog collar from the nightstand. Written on the collar in silver were the words 'Cho's Bitch'.

Daphne and Neville joined Cho in a loud chorus of laughter.

Cho dipped her quill in a vile of Dean Thomas' blood and wrote a set of coordinates and a time on a piece of parchment. She then scrawled the words 'face me alone Potter or I will destroy everyone you care about.' Cho rolled up the scroll and gave it to a crow to deliver.

The four friends were meeting at Luna's house. They were discussing the note that had been delivered. It was Luna that figured out that the numbers on the parchment were coordinates for a remote location in Ireland. Hermione cast a spell and determined that the letter was a port key.

"They can't figure that you would blindly walk into a trap; could they?" scoffed George.

"Of course they can George. At the battle of Hogwarts that's exactly what Harry did," chided Hermione.

"Only this time we're playing by our own rules. The three of you are coming with me and together we are stronger than anything that Neville and his friends can through at us."

"We should check this place out so that we can see if there is anything that we can use to our advantage. If I go as an eagle, then Neville wouldn't even know I was there," reasoned Luna. Suddenly Luna's eyes went white. She lifted her wand and pointed it at Harry and muttered a spell in a language that she did not understand. The process was repeated with George and Hermione. When Luna had finished her eyes returned to normal.

"That was weird," Luna thought in her head.

"Yes, it was," replied Hermione.

"What, I didn't say a word," gasped Luna "Can all of you hear my thoughts?"

Harry, Hermione, and George all nodded their heads.

Luna smiled and transformed into an eagle and flew out the window. She found that she was able to keep in contact with them up to a distance of 8 kilometres (5 miles). The other thing that Luna learned about the mental link was that Harry, Hermione and George could not communicate through the link with each other.

The four looked at a map of Ireland and picked out the nearest town to their destination. Luna apparated there and transformed into in eagle once again. She flew over the area that Harry was to face Neville and his accomplices. She took note that there were two people under a disillusionment charm watching the area. She did not bother to get close enough to see who they were.

When Luna returned to her home she found that Harry, Hermione and George had already begun to prepare for their part in the battle. She found that here three friends were wearing strange cloths made form moose hide. Both George and Harry were wearing pants with fringes hanging on the trim. They were shirtless and wearing brightly coloured breast plates made from what appeared to be many small bones joined together somehow. Hermione was wearing a similar breastplate over her dress. Hermione handed Luna a costume quite similar to her own. After Luna had changed Harry instructed the others how to paint their faces for war.

Before they left George provided Harry with a few of his inventions to help in the coming battle.

With less than an hour before sundown, Hermione, Luna and George apparated to the small village that Luna had scouted earlier. They quickly transformed into their animals and made their way to the site.

Behind a hill that overlooked a large circle George transformed back into himself and using Harry's invisibility cloak he set up several surprises. He then transformed back into a coyote and rejoined Hermione. Luna was circling high above the site. She was so high up that she resembled a speck in the sky.

Just before sunset eight wizards and witches apparated into position around the stone circle. Neville, Cho, and Daphne appeared on a grassy hill that overlooked the circle. Luna relayed the information to George and Hermione.

Back at Luna's house Harry had just finished smudging with sweet grass and burned tobacco as he prayed to the Creator. Just as Harry finished praying, he touched the parchment just as it turned blue.

Harry landed in the center of the stone circle and found himself surrounded by ten wizards and witches; their wands all pointed at his chest. They took one look at his appearance and began to laugh. Their momentary pause gave Harry enough time to draw his wand and for Luna to inform Harry of the situation. Harry asked that Luna tell George and Hermione to head off Neville and his group.

Harry recognized several of Neville's henchmen, Zacharias Smith, John Dawlish, Delores Umbridge, Marietta Edgecombe, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, and Theodore Nott.

Before Hermione and George left they both set of decoy detonators. Spells began to fly all over the place Harry swiftly dodged the spells aimed at him. The fact that Neville had deployed his henchman in a circle gave Harry a tactical advantage. Most of the spells fired at Harry after the diversion had hit and incapacitated most of the idiots. In fact after that initial barrage the only person left standing was John Dawlish.

The ex-auror and Harry battled each other almost to a standstill. Finally, Harry managed to dodge a stunner and hit Dawlish with an incarcerous. Ropes flew from Harry's wand and wrap themselves around Dawlish. Harry then stunned Dawlish and disarmed him. He gathered Neville's gang together and snapped all their wands.

Neville removed his disillusionment spell and yelled his challenge to Harry. Cho and Daphne maintained their spells in order to ambush them one more time. As Harry approached Neville he was joined by a wolf and a coyote. Spells rained down on Harry from the hill top as he approached. The spells that were actually on target, Harry had managed to block easily.

Luna warned Harry that Cho and Daphne were moving behind him. She then apologized because it was getting difficult for her to see. She would touchdown on another of the nearby hills.

Suddenly the large wolf stopped and sniffed the air. Hermione could smell Cho close by. Using the wolf's strong sense of smell it launched itself at the disillusioned woman. A frightened Cho dropped her wand as Hermione tore into the flesh of Cho's wand arm. She pinned Cho to the ground and lightly clamped her jaw over Cho's exposed throat. The frightened woman knew that if she even so much as moved that the wolf would tear her throat out. Cho soiled herself at the thought.

Daphne and Neville were both too far away to aid Cho. Neville cried in rage and fired more curses at Harry and the wolf. Somehow Harry had managed to cast a shield charm that protected the wolf.

"I wouldn't try to hurt that wolf if I were you Neville," taunted harry." In case you haven't noticed she's placed her jaw over Cho's neck."

Hermione increased the pressure on Cho's neck, drawing a small trickle of blood, and Cho screamed into the night.

"Give up Neville and I just might let Cho live."

"Harry, just who the fuck do you think that you're kidding? If you were going to kill Cho you would have done it already. I am the true master of the Elder wand Harry and not even you can stand against me. Once you're gone there will be nothing between me and the power that is rightfully mine."

"That's not power Longbottom, it's just an illusion. It's unfortunate Neville, but you have been corrupted by a false vision. Your only chance is to give up and feel genuine remorse for what you've done."

"Fuck you, Potter!" Neville shouted. Just as he taunted harry Daphne managed to get close enough to Harry to fire a cutting hex at Harry's leg. Harry collapsed in a heap on the ground. The coyote attacked Daphne and soon had her incapacitated.

Neville smirked as he walked up to Harry. Potter was busily trying to stem the flow of blood from his leg.

Neville Long bottom stood over Harry with his wand pointer at Harry's heart. "It's time to die Potter. Good bye Harry it was not so nice knowing you."


	10. Chapter 10

The Wonder of It All

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of): Your time: Thanks for reading

Harry silently called to the Creator for help. He heard the voice of Siwel in his head telling him how to repair the cut in his leg. Stalling for the time he taunted Neville again.

"Before you kill me Neville, I thought that you might like to know that you're not the true master of the Elder wand. A friend of mine disarmed me by force at least a week before Seamus' funeral." While Neville fumed, Harry waved his hand over the wound and felt the skin knit together.

"Stall all you want Potter. At the rate that you're bleeding you will be dead in minutes and I won't even have to fire a spell. Then it will be a simple matter to take care of your pets. Neville laughed harshly at his former friend. "I just thought that you should know that Cho has some very special plans for your mudblood. When Cho is through playing with her, I may even have a go at her myself."

Having heard Neville's words, Hermione transformed back into her human form. She silently stunned Cho and snapped her wand. Hermione called out, "Is that so Neville? It looks to me like Cho is the one in trouble."

George took his opportunity to do the same to Daphne Greengrass. He joined Harry and levelled his wand at Neville's chest. "Neville you have to be about the most stupid, inept, brainless dork lord wannabe that I have ever met. Who the hell did you have in charge of those idiots down below, Umbridge?"

A furious Neville Longbottom cast the cruciatus curse at Geroge. George writhed in pain and screamed into the dark night. His distraction worked though as it allowed Harry time to regain his wand. Hermione disarmed Neville.

Hermione cast a petrificus totalus spell at Neville and he fell, face first on to the ground. Harry and George dragged the unconscious forms of Daphne and Cho over to Neville. All three villains were tied together and then revived.

An angry Daphne Greengrass spat at Harry and screamed, "You had better kill us now Potter, because if you don't then we are going to come after you again. "

Luna had joined her friends in front of the dark trio. She had created a port key that transported the ten henchmen to the ministry. Harry shook his head sadly seeing that the three could not be redeemed. He cast a silent spell as Luna, Hermione, and George chanted, "Peace now, peace now ….." Neville, Cho and Daphne were transfigured into a large Yew tree. Hermione placed muggle repelling charms on the area.

The four heroes shared a group hug as into the darkness fireworks shot into the night. The fireworks spelled out the words 'Potter 2 – Dark lords 0' Harry looked up at the display and laughed at George. "A little bit over the top, don't you think?"

The four friends laughed into the night. Hermione let out a victory howl. It was a sound that had not been heard on the Emerald Island in over two hundred years.

Far away in Montana an ecstatic pack howled in answer.

George, Harry, Hermione, and Luna apparated to the Ministry of Magic atrium, where they were greeted by an enthusiastic Kingsley Shacklebolt. The four friends explained their story to Kingsley and Arthur Weasley in the minister's office. Harry pulled the elder wand out of his pocket, snapped it, and placed it on Kingsley's desk.

The next morning a team of unspeakables and aurors descended on the area. The aurors gathered evidence for the criminals. A set of wards that were impenetrable to all but themselves were set up.

Harry and Hermione had decided to have a muggle wedding so that her family could be present on the happy day. They had generously supplied appropriate clothing to the witches and wizards who were attending.

3 weeks later, a nervous Harry Potter stood in the backyard of the Grangers home. He was wearing a dark tuxedo with a lily in the lapel. Beside him was a smiling George Weasley. Gathered for the happy occasion was a large crowd of family and friends.

An equally nervous bride looked out of her bedroom window and peaked at the assembled crowd. She hugged her father tightly. Paul Granger wiped the happy tears from his daughter's pretty face. "Relax princess. This is your day and it will be perfect. Your mother and I are so proud of the woman that you have grown into. We love you and we will always be here for you and Harry." He wiped a tear from his own eyes as he prepared to give his daughter to the young man that was her world now.

"I love you to Daddy," Hermione cried. She kissed her father on the cheek. A knock sounded on her bedroom door. Paul opened the door and led his daughter down the stairs and out to her new life.

The wedding march started to play and everyone stood. Hermione clung tightly to her father's arm as walked her down the aisle. Every eye was focused on Hermione. Her eyes were trained on the man she loved more than any other.

When she arrived beside Harry, she kissed her dad on the cheek. Hermione smiled at Harry, his face was almost turning blue. "Breathe Harry," she chided.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you take my breath away."

The ceremony was a blur. They wouldn't remember exactly what happened until they watched the video at Hermione's parents' house.

They left the celebration and took a limousine to the airport. Once there, Harry and Hermione took an international port key to Great Falls Montana. They celebrated their wedding with Grandpa, Clayton and the rest of the village. Hermione also spent several hours with her pack.

The newlyweds then travelled to the Cyprus Hills where they felt the ancient magic that resided there.

Next on their agenda was Jasper National Park. The happy couple was astounded by the beauty of Medicine Lake. They traveled further up the road to Maligne Lake. At the lake, they travelled by canoe to the hall of the gods and had supper on Spirit Island.

After a night at Tekara Lodge, Harry and Hermione explored the area around the Jasper town site. They came upon an old trail that the muggles seemed to pass by. They found a directional sign pointing west. The word Avalon was written on the sign.

Harry and Hermione followed the path to a large log cabin. They found a for sale sign on the edge of the property. "What do you think, most beautiful one?" smiled Harry as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I love it!"

"That's a relief love. Otherwise I wasted my time bringing this here." Harry pulled a sold sign out of his backpack and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione kissed Harry for all she was worth. Harry picked Hermione and carried her into the large log home.

The two spent their time communing with nature. The Potters opened a muggle and magical bookstore in Jasper.

They lived quite peacefully, at least until the birth of their daughter Adelita Rose. The brown haired, green eyed beauty with the untameable hair had her father's nose for trouble and her mother's thirst for knowledge.

But that's another story.


End file.
